A proposta
by Diih.Cullen
Summary: "Senhores, não há problema algum, Isabella e eu vamos nos casar" Edward disse em voz alta. "Uau, isso é uma surpresa, vocês noivos!" disse Aro, eu o olhei espantada, era alguma brincadeira? "E... eu... Você, noivos?" perguntei à Edward, sem saber se ria ou entrava em pânico, ele apertou minha cintura forte em resposta. "Sim, noivos" sorriu falso.
1. Chapter 1

Edward é um canadense famoso, polêmico e renomado crítico/editor de uma famosa revista de New York. Bella é sua assistente, esperando sua promoção para editora também. Quando Edward é ameaçado de ser derpotado propoem, na verdade quase a obriga à fazer a maior loucura de sua vida. Se isso vai dar certo? Não sei, por que você não continua lendo? É só rolar a página para baixo...

_**Capítulo 1 - cafés com creme.**_

Bella pov.

Estava correndo na quinta avenida, dois cafés na mão, como sempre atrasada, mas hoje era culpa da cafeteria que estava mais cheio do que nunca. Droga de roupa amaçada e cabelo armado, ótimo. Isso me traria problemas, eu sei, após três anos trabalhando para Edward "mosntro" Cullen, eu já sabia de suas frescuras. Monstro, carrasco, torturador, eram alguns dos apelidos atribuídos a esse homem. Chame-o como quiser, mas o cara é um pé no saco. Seu café era com leite e creme, de preferência muito açucar e tinha que ser sempre da cafeteria da esquina, sua favorita. O meu era um simples descafeínado. Enquanto passava pelas loiras manequins que trabalhavam no piso térreo me senti ainda mais despenteada, o que posso fazer? Não gosto de acordar cedo para me arrumar. Enfie o braço entre a porta do elevador, recebendo algumas caretas. O celular apitou no bolso _"carrasco subindo, onde você está?",_ uma mensagem de Alice, ela sempre me avisava quando Edward estava chegando, ela namora seu primo, Jasper e trabalhava na editoria de moda. Ela se tornou minha amiga quando comecei a estagiar na revista. O elevador abriu no meu andar, corri pelo corredor afora distribuindo alguns "bom dias". Virando a esquina do corredor correndo dei de cara com uma porta sendo aberta, sem tempo de parar derrubando todo o café em mim.

-Droga - eu gritei, além de queimada eu seria fuzilada por Edward.

-A desculpe - a voz de nojo de Tanya, loura morango, soou - Não te vi por ai - ela zombou.

-Merda Tanya, ele vai me matar, você sabe!

-Oops - ela riu colocando a mão na boca em inocência. Eu bufei olhando com ódio para ela, eu sabia que foi de propósito, ela estava constantemente tentando me derrubar, sempre. Peguei o copo ignorando os olhares e corri para a sala de café do escritório, ele iria perceber claro, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Enchi o copo de Edward e fui para a sala correndo. Coloquei o café em cima de sua mesa, peguei seus papeis e fui espera-lo na porta.

-Bom dia - eu disse ofegante quando ele entrou.

-O que tenho pra hoje? - ele disse arrogante, conferindo algo em seu tablet sem me olhar.

-Reunião às dez com patrocinadores e anunciantes, entrevista para a vaga do caderno de esportes. - eu disse o seguindo até sua mesa e colocando os papéis à sua frente.

-Uhum... - ele murmurou, sentou na cadeira imensa e pegou o café, como ele sempre fazia, bebericou um pouco para logo em seguida virar a cabeça em desaprovação, olhou pra mim furioso.

-O que é isso?

-Hmm... Érr... Eu comprei o de sempre mas... Tanya... Porta caiu tudo na minha roupa - eu disse gaguejando.

-Porra Isabelle - ele suspirou, sempre me chamava de Isabelle quando ficava furioso comigo.

-Isabella - eu soltei.

-Oi? - ele franzio as sobrancelhas, rolou sua cadeira até a lixeira e jogou o café fazendo barulho. - Você não esperava que eu bebesse isso certo?

-Me desculpe eu...

-Não - ele disse alto - Sem as merdas de suas desculpas, elas nunca resolvem nada, você não acha que vai me acompanhar o dia todo desse jeito não é?

-Foi um aci...

-Acidente, sem querer bla bla bla - ele rolou os olhos - Cinco minutos para se arrumar e me trazer um café! - ordenou.

-Mas...

-O que é? Huh? Ninguém sabe trabalhar nesse lugar, mas que droga...

-Eu...

-Agora Isabella, saia por favor, estou sem paciência.

-Ok - eu murmurei, maldito nó se formando em minha garganta, eu não deveria estar tão sensível assim, o pior é que eu não poderia colocar culpa na tpm, havia realmente algo errado comigo. Algumas lágrimas escorreram enquanto eu andava depressa até o elevador, limpei-as com raiva. Ele não deveria me afetar assim, merda.

-Preciso de uma roupa urgente - eu murmurei furiosa à Alice quando cheguei na frente de sua mesa.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, a roupa por favor? - eu disse com pressa.

-Esta bem - ela suspirou me puxando até a sala de araras, sumindo entre as roupas e voltando alguns minutos depois, com uma roupa social e saltos descomfortáveis, tão Alice. Cinco minutos depois eu havia ganhado um coque bem arrumado no topo da cabeça e estava na frente da cafeteria, pronta para comprar o café do... Maldito! Eu desejei com todas as forças para a fila estar enorme, ou o elevador quebrar comigo dentro assim eu poderia evitar o monstro por mais um tempo, mas invés disso la estava eu de volta ao corredor, enfrentando alguns olhares estranhos antes de entrar na sala da tortura de novo. Meu Deus o que ainda faço aqui? Preciso sair desse lugar. Umpf! E trabalhar onde? A merda da minha ficha ficaria manchada. Deixando os pensamentos de lado eu caminhei até sua mesa e lhe entreguei o café, evitando a troca de olhares, por que do jeito que ele parecia fuiroso poderia me congelar ali mesmo.

-Você demorou - murmurou.

-Descul...

-Sem desculpas, apenas não erre - disse como se estivesse falando algo comum, não erre, que ridículo todos erram. La estava ele, pretencioso concentrado em seu computador e bebendo seu café. Talvez, apenas talvez, se eu não o conhecesse eu poderia considera-lo bonito, quer dizer tirando essa cara carrancuda, mas os olhos cor de esmeralda, o cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado e a linha do queixo fortemente marcada o deixavam considerável. Talvez, eu repito, mas não, não o conhecendo do jeito que eu conheço. Nós continuamos em silencio por um bom tempo, até que o celular me anunciou que a próxima reunião começaria logo. Eu me levantei.

-Sua reunião começa em quinze minutos - disse.

-Está pronta? - levantou-se. Eu murmurei um sim sem muita animação e nós saímos em direção à sala de reuniões, quase todos já estavam em seus lugares, a maioria sabia de como Edward odiava esperar. Ele soltou um "bom dia" sem animo e começou a discussão sobre os anuncios e outras coisas, nada muito importante, com sorte nos livramos de um dos ataques de Cullen, saindo livres da sala ao final de tudo. Logo em seguida ele tinha a entrevista de emprego, que ele fez questão de ser acompanhado também, embora não precisasse. Nós entramos na sala juntos, um rapaz de cabelo lizo levantou-se elegantemente estendendo a mão para Edward e depois pra mim, sorrindo, nem preciso comentar que a única a sorrir de volta fui eu.

-Prazer, sou Isabella.

-Sou Eric - disse ele sentando-se à frente de Edward.

-Então Eric... - começou ele seguindo com as mesmas perguntas, aquele tipo de pergunta que quase nunca tem uma resposta certa ou que agrade o seu futuro chefe, eu já passei por isso e sei como é, principalmente quando se tem Sr. Cullen te olhando bem ali na frente, que por sinal estava tratando Eric mais antipatico do que o normal.

-Desculpe, eu gostaria de dizer que ele não é sempre assim... - disse eu ao rapaz, quando Edward saiu da sala. Eu realmente estava com pena dele.

-Mas..? - ele sorriu sem graça.

-Mas ele é pior, é um demônio, um carrasco seifador de almas, fuja para as colinas enquanto há tempo - eu ri e ele me acompanhou - Ok, exageiros a parte, mas eu realmente me arrependo de ter aceitado esse emprego, ele é simplesmente insuportável!

-Você não está dizendo isso para eu não roubar seu emprego, não é? - ele brincou.

-Eu sou assistente dele, você não está querendo essa vaga certo? - eu ri.

-Então por que não sai logo daqui?

-Já pensei nisso, mas não posso, primeiro que mancharia minha carreira ainda não iniciada como editora, segundo que preciso manter meu apartamento aqui, sabe como é NY é uma cidade cara - dei de ombros.

-Entendo - ele disse, alguns segundos depois Edward entrou na sala de volta, bufando contra o vento, o cara estava com a macaca, só pode.

-Você pode ir agora Eric, aguarde nosso telefonema, vamos Isabella. - disse e saiu. Eu o segui rolando os olhos, como eu odeio isso de ficar recebendo ordens, homem chato.

-Você não deveria sair falando assim do seu chefe para futuros empregados - ele disse quando entramos em sua/nossa sala. "_Merda_" é claro que ele havia escutado, eu sempre tenho essa sorte de fazer os piores comentarios sobre a pessoa e ela estar bem ali, atras de mim. - Não sei o que há de errado com você ultimamente, mas esta piorando, acho que você deveria voltar pra casa. Agora. - ótimo, droga de boca grande que eu fui ter, isso é o que da querer alertar os outros, agora provavelmente eu estaria sem emprego. Peguei minha bolsa e sai, sem dizer nada, o home hoje estava atacado. Eu tinha que ser a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo para logo no primeiro emprego ser desse jeito e ainda demitida por justa causa. Ótimo. Chegando em casa comecei a arrumar minha bagunça de cedo, me distraindo, depois de tudo fui arrastada para a cama e acabei dormindo. O que pareceu minutos depois o telefone começou a tocar inssistente. Já havia anoitecido.

-Oi - murmurei sonolenta.

-Não acredito que você saiu mais cedo e não me avisou? - disse Alice.

-Ahn?

-Como conseguio isso?

-Ele me dispensou, ué.

-Você estava dormindo?

-Sim.

-Ótimo, estou querendo uma noite das garotas, é bom que esteja descansada.

-A noite das garotas foi na semana passada, Alice. - uma vez por mês alice fazia a noite das garotas, ela, Rosalie sua prima e eu saimos e ficávamos muito bêbadas daçando a noite toda. As vezes, e só as vezes Rosalie e eu ficávamos com alguém, mas recentemente ela começou a namorar seu professor sarado da academia, acho que é Emmet o nome, e me abandonou.

-Bom acho que estamos precisando de outra - disse ela decidida - Nos encontre as onze na cherry club ok?

-Ta bom, ta bom, vou me arrumar.

-Beijos e fique mais linda, por favor! - ela riu desligando o telefone. Pensando bem eu estava mesmo precisando de alguma diversão, levantei-me animada e fui até o banheiro, minutos depois eu tinha meu cabelo seco e enrolado no babyliss, uma maquiagem ok, meu vestido preto favorito, sabe uma garota nunca erra opitando pelo pretinho básico. Coloquei meu menor salto, para não correr riscos, uma última olhada no espelho antes de pegar a bolsa e sair. estava entrando no taxi quando meu celular tocou. Edward.

-Isabella, preciso que pegue o rascunho do mês na casa de James e traga pra mim - disse.

-Não posso fazer isso amanhã cedo? Estou meio ocupada agora.

-Te espero em vinte minutos na minha casa - disse ele como se não tivesse me escutado, desligando logo em seguida. Eu já estava acostumada a pegar o rascunho na casa de James, ele sempre levava consigo para algumas melhorias antes de mandar a Edward, que ainda assim nunca achava bom sempre devolvendo e mandando refazer, indiquei o caminho ao taxista que seguio rápido enquanto eu enviava uma mensagem à Alice.

"_Alice desculpa vou atrazar um pouquinho_" ~B

"_O que aconteceu?" _~A

_"Edward decidiu que quer o esboço do mês agora, preciso pegar"_ ~B

_"Sério isso? Que idiota!" ~_A

_"Sim"_ ~B

_"Vamos começar a beber sem você, venha rápido, por favor."_ ~A

_"Ok, alguns minutos apenas. Umpf, posso dizer que o odeio?" _ ~B

_"Haha pode" _~A

_"Eu o odeio, muito mesmo, de verdade, o.d.e.i.o." _~B

_"Eu sei" ~A_

_"Sim, diga oi à Rose, já já chego, beijos"_ ~B

_"ok beijos" ~_A

Disse ao motorista que esperasse enquanto descia do carro, corri até a porta de James e toquei o interfone rápidamente dizendo o que queria. Ele abriu a porta alguns segundos depois.

-Oi Bella - ele sorriu - Você gostaria de entrar?

-Obrigada - eu sorrri - Mas estou com pressa.

-Claro, eu vou buscar e já volto. - ele disse entrando novamente, para voltar com a pasta nas mãos - Aqui está, à propósito você está muito bonita esta noite.

-Obrigada, James - eu disse pegando a pasta de suas mãos.

-Que isso - ele piscou - Tenho uma boa noite.

-Você também - eu disse acenando. Voltei ao taxi e disse o caminho da casa de Edward. Rápidamente eu estava à frente de seu luxuoso duplex, desci do carro e anunciei meu nome ao porteiro seu José, que rápidamente me liberou, depois de todo esse tempo nós eramos quase colegas. O interior do apartamento era o que se podia esperar de um esbanjador como Edward, cheio de quadro caros, com uma adega invejavel de alternadas bebidas, apenas seu sofá parecia mais caro do que todo meu apartamento, se é que depois de entrar aqui você consideraria meu lugar um apartamento, a pintura era clara e calma, mas o lugar em si não era aconchegante não havia aquele jeito de lar. Edward passava a maior parte do tempo ali, mas sua casa de verdade era uma gigante mansão nos arredores da cidade, que se não me engano foi erdada ou algo do tipo. O porteiro me acompanhou no elevador, já que só ele e Edward tinham a chava para destrava-lo no em seu andar. Elena, a governanta, me recebeu com um enorme sorriso e caloroso abraço assim que cheguei.

-Ola Elena - sorri retribuindo seu abraço.

-Senhorita Swan, como vai?

-Na medida do possível, bem, a senhora?

-Bem, bem - ela disse.

-Que bom! A senhora sabe como anda o humor dele agora? - eu sussurrei.

-Estou bem aqui Isabella - ele irrompeu na sala.

-Droga - eu murmurei baixinho. Elena me deu uma leve risada e saiu para a cozinha.

-E então?

-Aqui está - eu lhe entreguei a pasta, ele andou até o enorme sofá e sentou-se começando a folhear o esboço. Eu me mexi impaciente capturando sua atenção.

-Não vai se sentar? - ele me olhou, eu sempre o o bservava fazer esse certo tipo de coisa, para ele eu estaria aprendendo algo.

-Hmm... Eu combinei outra coisa pra hoje, estou um pouco atrazada, se importa se eu for?

-Na verdade...

-Por favor, Edward, eu preciso mesmo dessa noite livre. - ele me olhou sério por um instante enquanto eu fazia de tudo para não fazer cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Está bem, pode ir - suspirou.

-Obrigada - eu disse, correndo para o elevador antes que ele resolvesse da um ataque de pelancas e me chamar de volta. Entrei no taxi que estava me esperando e disse, finalmente, meu destino final.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_**

**N/A: **Yesss, você continuou lendo, hein?

Essa fic é baseada no filme com o mesmo nome, espero que vocês gostem, é a segunda que faço baseada em filmes. Já que estão aqui poderiam me deixar um recado, huh? O que acham? É bem rápido, prometo! Se quiserem podem ler minhas outras histórias também, espero que gostem...

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos, estou aguardando vocês falarem comigo...

Continuo aguardando...

Ainda estou aqui... :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Comprimidos e ressacas.**

O que diabos aconteceu comigo? Minha cabeça foi arrancada do corpo e colocada de volta?

-Eu trouxe remédio - gritou a voz de alice, entrando no quarto e pulando na cama.

-Xiuuu - eu sussurrei - Estou morrendo.

-Não estou gritando - ela abaixou mais o tom, mas continuava alto demais - Você que não aguenta suas bebidas - disse dando uma leve risada. Forcei minha cabeça para cima sentindo a tontura me atingir, abri o s olhos devagar ficando momentaneamente cega com a luz. Alice parecia radiante e elétrica, nenhuma olheira nem cara de cansada. Suspirei pegando o comprimido de sua mão e tomando.

-O que aconteceu ontem? - sussurrei. Por mais que eu forçasse não conseguia me lembrar de nada.

-Você não se lembra? - perguntou surpresa.

-Xiuu, por favor!

-Ta, ta - ela riu.

-Vamos comer - disse Rosalie, se fazendo notar pela primeira vez, ela me olhava com uma expressão divertida.

-Ok, já entendi que aprontei, alguém me conta o que fiz?

-Vamos comer - Alice disse alto de propósito me fazendo gritar. Sentindo meu estomago roncar eu as segui sem problemas até o banquete que Rosalie tinha sobre a mesa, havia panquecas, bolo, frutas, suco de laranja, café e geléia. Meu estomago roncou alto e me sentei começando a devorar um panqueca.

-Ta legal, estou me sentindo melhor, podem contar - eu disse impaciente.

-Bem... Você chegou meio nervosa reclamando, como sempre, sobre Edward - começou Alice.

-Então resolveu que beberia como se não houvesse amanhã - Rosalie.

-Depois você usou uma cadeira para subir na bancada do bar e começou a dançar sensualmente - Alice sorriu.

-Eu... Dancei? Como?

-Dançando - disse Rosalie - Como uma adolescente na primeira festa da faculdade.

-Mais parecendo uma atriz pornô -0 Alice acrescentou rindo.

-Alice! - eu a repreendi.

-E isso não foi o pior - disse Rosalie - Você ficou praticamente de quatro no bar, puxou o bar man pela gravata, disse que ele era gostoso e o beijou - ele concluio quase sem folego.

-Eu não... - gaguejei.

-Sim fez - Alice.

-E ainda tem mais...

-Ok, já tive o suficiente - eu interrompi Rosalie - Vamos esquecer ok? Vou tomar banho e ir trablhar. - suspirei deixando a cozinha.

Depois do banho eu já me sentia bem melhor, embora o incomodo no meu estomago. Alice me deu um pacote cheio de cookies e uma garrafinha de água. Alguns minutos depois Alice, impaciente e agitada, e eu entramos no elevador de seu prédio. Nos pegamos uma carona com Jasper, seguindo para o escritório. A meu pedido ele parou uma esquina antes, na cafeteria e eu saltei.

-Obrigada Jaz - eu sorri.

-Que isso - ele piscou. Alice se agitou ao seu lado, mordendo os lábios e praticamente pulando em seu banco.

-O que você quer falar, Alice? - eu disse, já conhecendo a baixinha.

-VocêligouproEdward! - soltou rápido.

-Oi?

-Você ligou para Edward, enquanto estava bêbada, e disse algumas coisas. - suspirou.

-Meu Deus, está falando sério? Estou ferrada, ele vai me demitir. F.E.R.R.O.U. O que eu disse?

-Não me lembro, estavámos bêbadas e lembro que rimos muito - ela disse fazendo careta, Jasper riu ao seu lado.

-Se te consola Bella, nós tivemos uma noite de garotos ontem, Edward e eu, ele bebeu muito também, quem sabe isso não te de sorte? - disse Jasper.

-Você ouviu a ligação? - perguntei.

-Não, na verdade acho que quando saímos você já havia telefonado.

-A ok, obrigada de qualquer forma, até mais gente - eu disse me afastando do carro.

-Boa sorte - ele disseram juntos antes de arrancarem. É eu iria precisar mesmo, talvez eu matasse um coelho por ai para arrancar sua pata, ou sequestrasse algum cavaldo, definitivamente eu estava precisando. Desanimada entrei na fila da cafeteria, tentando ignorar meu celular tocando no bolso ativando o mudo, alguns minutos depois uma mensagem ameaçadora de Edward chegou.

"_Atenda. Agora_." dizia. suspirei derrotada esperando a sua próxima chamada.

_"Sim"_ antendi.

_"Café bem forte hoje, sem creme, um croissant também" _ordenou ele. Antes que conseguisse murmurar um "ok" ele desligou. Mais alguns minutos e chegou minha vez na fila, pedi dois cafés extra-forte e seu croissant, peguei dois pacotinhos de açucar e sai. Droga de pessoa irresponsável que me torno com álcool, suspirei virando na entrada do prédio. a porta do elevador se abriu e eu entrei, sozinha, o nervosismo aumentando a cada andar passado. Sete, oito, esse elevador nunca subiu tão rápido, onze, doze, droga cadê aquele problema na energia quando se precisa dele, huh? O letreiro piscou e a porta se abriu no 20° andar. E la estava eu, quinze minutos adiantada no trabalho, o que era uma surpresa. Sem animo me arrastei corredor a dentro até a porta de sua/nossa sala. Abri a porta e la estava ele sentado, debruçado sobre a mesa.

-Bom dia - eu disse baixo.

-A menos que eu não tenha nada para fazer hoje, a nãer me recuperar dessa maldita ressaca, não há nada de bom - disse irônico.

-Aqui está seu café - eu disse levando até ele - Edward eu hmm... Você se lembra de... - eu começei mordendo meus lábios nervosamente.

-Se você irá me perguntar se me lembro de uma bêbada me ligando à noite passada, sim eu lembro - me olhou.

-Eu sinto muito, eu nem sequer lembro o que disse, eu realemente perdi o controle.

-Não lembra? - me olhou irônico bebericando o café. Balancei a cabeça. - Você me insultou, muitas vezes, riu da minha cara e me mandou ao inferno, basicamente - ele concluio.

-Eu realmente não queria, eu...

-Ta, ta, não estou afim de muita conversa hoje Isabella, me traga alguns comprimidos para dor de cabeça e não se fala mais nisso.

-Sério? - eu o olhei surpresa.

-Ainda está aqui? - ele disse voltando a olhar pra frente. Sai da sala ainda com meu café na mão, o bebendo de vez em quando, por sorte alguém tinha uma cartela de remédio e eu consegui dois para Edward. Pegeui um copo de água e levei a ele.

-Já estava desconfiando que você havia fugido de novo - bufou.

-Eu não fugi ontem, você me mandou ir - disse

-Tanto faz, conseguio o remédio?

-Sim - eu disse lhe entregando.

-Feche as cortinas - disse ele depois de tomar o comprimido, reclinou-se na cadeira e apoio os pés na mesa - Feche a porta, não quero ninguém me incomodando, pegue meu celular - ele estendeu a mão - Laura, Laurence ou Lara, não sei, está me ligando, dispense-a. - ordenou.

-Ok - eu murmurei fazendo o que ele havia me pedido. Sentei-me em minha cadeira e começei a desmarcar seus compromissos de hoje, que não eram muitos. Ele parecia ter dormido ali mesmo, eu podia ouvir seu suspiro (quase ronco) pesado. Eu começei a ler algumas das reportagens que ele me disse para selecionar para a revista do mês, até que seu celular começou a tocar insistentemente.

-Celular de Edward Cullen, pois não? - atendi.

-Onde Ed está?

-Com quem eu falo, por favor?

-Diga a ele que é Lauren, ele irá se lembrar.

-O que você gostaria?

-Só chame-o, por favor! - bufou imapicete.

-Me desculpe... Hmm é Lana? - eu errei de propósito, rindo internamente, era sempre assim quando ele me pedia pra dispensar algumas de suas mulheres da noite anterior, isso por que Edward cobiçado Cullen não saia duas vezes com a mesma mulher, a menos que ela fosse boa para os negócios.

-Lauren - disse ela alto.

- Lauren, o senhor Cullen se encontra muito ocupado no momento, provavelmente estara assim por um bom tempo, sinto muito.

-Chame-o, por favor! - disse mais alto ainda.

-Querida eu disse que ele está ocupado, não se altere.

-Diga a ele para me ligar urgente, quem ele pensa que é? Eu jamais serei dispensada por sua secretária, jamais. - bufou e depois desligou o telefone. Coitada. Alguns minutos depois o celular tocou de novo, já estava pronta para dizer para ela ir catar coquinho.

-Celular de Edward Cullen, pois não?

-Isabella? - uma voz familiar soou.

-Olá senhor Aro, como está?

-Bem, bem e você?

-Estou bem, no que posso ajuda-lo?

-Preciso falar com Edward! - disse urgente.

-Ele está meio ocupado, quer deixar recado?

-Dica a esse preguiçoso para que suba agora, é urgente - ele disse em tom sério.

-Esta bem senhor, irei avisa-lo!

-Obrigada Isabella.

-De nada, senhor. - eu disse. Levantei-me e caminhei até a mesa de Edward, onde pude confirmar que ele dormia, profundamente.

-Edward - eu chamei, nada - Edward - eu o cutuquei.

-Mm? - ele murmurou.

-Aro está te chamando urgente la em cim - eu disse.

-Ele disse o que quer?

-Disse para subir imediatamente.

-Ta estou indo, estou indo - ele disse levantando-se, arrumando seu terno cinza escuro. Ele andou até a porta e virou-se para me olhar. - Você não vem?

-Estou bem atrás - eu disse o seguindo. Subimos em silêncio no elevado, a porta se abriu nos liberando. Edward saiu primeiro e bateu na porta, eu fiquei do lado de fora como sempre. Mais uma vez seu telefone tocou no meu bolso.

-Celular de Edward, pois não? - repeti monotona. Dessa vez era área publicitária da revista, algo tinha saído errado e queriam uma reunião de emergência em 20 minutos. Pedi para que aguardassem um instante e fui, hesitante, bater na porta, uma, duas, três batidas e me senti devidamente anunciada para entrar.

- Me desculpem senhores, mas estão solicitando a presença de Edward em uma reunião de emergêngia - eu disse distraída sem perceber o silencio, olhando pra cima vi todos os olhares em mim, Aro Volturi, Caius seu irmão e Edward. Balancei os olhos pra eles sem entender nada.

-Entre Isabella - sussurrou Edward.

-Não - eu disse feito criança, todos estavam me assustando. Talvez Edward tivesse me dedurado e agora eu estava prestes a ser humilhada e mandada embora no estilo Volturi em sua frente, não iria arriscar.

-Entre agora - ordenou. Eu tremi, movendo lentamente meus pés para dentro, deslizando o celular no bolso.

-Senhores, não há problema algum, Isabella e eu vamos nos casar - Edward disse alto. Me fazendo disparar olhares pela sala, esperando a piada.

-Uau, isso é uma surpresa, vocês noivos! - disse Aro, eu o olhei espantada. Onde estão as camêras escondidas? Alguém grite brincadeira!

-E... eu... Você, noivos? perguntei à Edward, sem saber se ria ou entrava em pânico, ele apertou minha cintura forte em resposta.

-Sim, noivos - sorriu falso. Alguns segundos sem respirar e eu ainda estava esperando pela palavrinha da brincadeira, será que Edward está naqueles programas sem graça da mtv? Eu olhei para todos que pareciam sério, voltei a olhar para Edward e girei de volta para eles.

-Nós nãos gostaríamos que a nossa relação fosse pública, levantaria muitas fofocas, mas a realidade é que Isabella e eu somos duas pessoas que não deveriam ter se apaixonado - ele me apertou mais perto ainda - Mas quem manda no coração, huh? - seu discuro me deu nauseas, o que diabos ele estava falando? Edward nem mesmo gostava de ninguém, quanto menos se apaixonar, é sério eles estão quase me pegando, cade as cameras?!

-Bem agora entendo o por que depois de três anos você ainda à mantem para si - aro sorriu em minha direção - Parabéns Isabella - disse ele.O QUE DIABOS? Eu forcei um sorriso, que com certeza pareceu mais uma careta confusa.

-Como vê, não posso deixa-la ir - Edward suspirou ao meu lado, agora ele havia se tornado ator também, quem diabos era esse homem?

-Parabéns para vocês dois - Caius sorriu leve para mim - Agora precisam oficializar.

-Oficializar? - eu repeti confusa olhando para ele.

-Casar logo querida - disse o dissimulado Edward. - O faremos o mais rápido possível - ele concluio. - Agora se nos dão licença, vamos querida? - ele me puxou. Eu não sabia nem o que responder, sorri fraca para os outros e sai com Edward me empurrando pela cintura.

-Edward que diabos?

-Xiiu, eu vou explicar - sussurrou. Nós continuamos do mesmo jeito o caminho todo até a sala, todos nos encarando pelo contato de Edward em mim, com certeza imaginando que estavam certos quando pensavam que eu passava tempo demais trancada com ele. Nós praticamente corremos para a sala fechando a porta atrás.

-Ok qual é a piada? - olhei confusa.

-Esqueci de alguns papéis da minha migração legal, agora preciso de um visto permanente, aqui está ele - ele apontou para mim.

-Como assim? Você não é daqui?

-Se preciso de um visto é obivio que não.

-E você vai mentir um casamento pra isso?

-Sim - disse indiferente.

-Comigo? - eu quase gritei.

-Bem parece que você não é tão burra assim - ele soltou.

-Já chega, é o suficiente - eu fui até minha mesa - Você é completamente louco.

-Ora, por favor, não é como se fosse algo ruim.

-Não vou me casar com você, esqueça, nunca, você é o louco, não eu, ligue para Lauren ela com certeza aceitará.

-Não, você não vê? É a desculpa perfeita, três anos juntos, não assumimos para não comprometer nossas carreiras, porém agora é necessa´rio.

-Qual a parte do NUNCA vou me casar com você, que você não entendeu?

-Olhe para mim, eu não recebo "nãos" - ele disse.

-Recebeu seu primeiro agora, você sabe que posso ser presa por fraude, não sabe?

-Ninguém descobri-rá.

-Nãaao!

-Então diga adeus a todo seu esforço de três anos, queimo seu filme em alguns segundo, assim que sair daqui.

-Se eu estiver livre de você, esta bom - bufei irritade.

-E vai jogar três anos fora? Não poderá publicar nenhuma dessas histórias maravilhosas que seleciona, nem seguir com seu sonho - ameaçou.

-Meu Deus - bufei - Você não entende, isso não é algo que se possa ser feito assim.

-Eu posso - disse presunçoso - Vamos casar esse fim de semana, ficamos juntos o tempo necessário e te livro de mim, te promovo e ainda te dou um espaço na mídia com uma boa carta de recomendação.

-Merda...

-A vamos Isabella, não torne isso mais difícil.

-Eu não... Não posso... Não da...

-Mas que merda, o que você quer? Quanto?

-Droga, não! - gritei - Você não pode sair fazendo suas merdas e oferecendo dinheiro às pessoas, droga.

-Sim eu posso, preciso do visto, você precisa de mim, negócio fechado - disse como se fosse simples.

-Negócio?

-Sim, veja pelo lado racional, pense, você editora casa comigo, famoso, posso te dar um certo marketing, chamar atenção para suas publicações, vamos la, você me ajuda eu te ajudo é assim que o mundo gira - disse. Foda-se. Parecia bom seu argumento, eu queria mesmo isso? Se a pergunta se trata de ser editora, sim, se for casar e morar com Edward, definitivamente não. Carreira, casamento, carreira, casamento. Pensa Bella, pensa, é o empurrão que te falta e depois, apenas alguns meses depois, é você quem recebrá café pelas manhãs e dara as ordens, longe de Edward monstro e todo seu nervosismo. Merda.

-Ok - "não" - Mas tenho condições - "não" meu cérebro insistia em gritar.

-Diga.

-Primeiro você terá de ser ao menos suportável para mim, já que tenho que fingir gostar de você - bufei, ele concordou - Terá que parecer real, e quando digo isso quero dizer minha família, pai e mãe, não quero magoa-los me casando escondido - ele bufou.

-Está bem, só isso?

-Quer saber... - disse diabólicamente - Tem mais uma coisa - estou na chuva vou me molhar - Você terá que pedir direito! - sorri.

-Pedir direito?

-Isso mesmo, jantar, de joelhos essas coisas - eu disse - E tera de falar com meu pai também, o que me lembra de te avisar que não será esse fim de semana.

-A você não está...

-sim estou, é pegar ou largar? - o encarei, uma parte de mim querendo que ele desistice.

-Feito - ele disse - Vamos até o controle de migração!

-Agora?

-sim, agora.

-Tenho outro pedido - eu aproveitei.

-Diga.

-Quero uma folga esse fim de semana, é o aniversário de minha mãe.

-Está bem, mas não abuse tanto, ok? Agora vamos - me puxou até a porta envolvendo os braços novamente em minhas costas. Mais uma vez infrentando os olhares curiosos, passamos pelos corredores até o elevador, depois até o estacionamento. Por Edward tudo parecia comum, como se ele fizesse isso todos os dias, por mim tudo sairia um desastre, eu estava tensa, andando por ai com uma careta enquanto tentava bloquear os olhares curiosos. Entramos em seu carro e ele arranou para fora.

-Você precisa relaxar agora, tornar isso real - disse.

-Me desculpe, mas está meio difícil.

-Sem desculpas Isabella, elas me irritam.

-Você pode me chamar de Bella - eu o ignorei - Todos me chamam assim, como quer fazer isso real. - dei de ombros.

-Você pode me chamar de querido - disse ele sério.

-Não vamos forçar a barra né - eu zombei. Mais uns minutos dirigindo em silêncio até ele parar na frente do prédioda prefeitura. Edward estacionou e desceu, caminhando até meu lado e abrindo a porta, franzi a sobrancelha pra ele, fingindo ser educado, ha. Novamente envolvendo minhas costas ele passou por toda a gigante fila indo direto ao balcão.

-Seu nome senhor? - uma mulher disse impessionada olhando para ele.

-Edward Cullen - ele sorriu pra ela.

-Senhor Cullen - disse surpresa - Me acompanhe. Voltamos a andar, seguindo balconista que ignorava minha existencia enquanto sorria pra Edward. Batendo algumas vezes na porta ela a abriu e anunciou Edward à alguém. Nós entramos e ela saiu, ainda sorrindo.

-Senhor Cullen - um homem em seus quarenta anos estendeu a mão a Edward que a apaertou - Senhorita? - ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

-Isabella, Isabella Swan - disse.

-Sou Jorge - ele sorriu. - No que posso ajuda-los?

-Um grande erro foi cometido - disse Edward.

-Sentem-se, por favor - ele indicou as cadeiras. - O que houve de errado?

-Meu visto está a ponto de ser cancelado.

-A sim senhor Cullen, o senhor atrasou alguns dos seus papeis -Jorge disse.

-Eu andei muito ocupado.

-Você sabe que se os entrega-los agora, ainda terá de voltar ao Canadá, podendo retornar em um ano, certo?

-Imagina, isso é impossível, como ficaria meu emprego, minha casa, minha noiva, veja nos casaremos em breve. - disse Edward fingindo desespero.

-Casar?

-Sim, Isabella, essa bela moça ao meu lado, minha noiva, vamos casar - disse ele.

-A ela é sua noiva? - perguntou Jorge desconfiado.

-Sim - Edward afirmou certo.

-Algu´me pode confirmar? Dizer o tempo?

-Na verdade nossa relaçõa vem sendo escondida à três anos, pois trabalhamos na mesma empresa, no mesmo ramo, e Isabella é minha assistente.

-Então ninguém sabe? - Jorge disse.

-Não.

-Nem a família? - ele me olhou, me pegando de surpresa.

-Não, nem eles - eu disse fraca.

-Vocês sabem que não são os primeiro a fazer isso certo?

-A fazer o que? - perguntei.

-Não vão conseguir - ele me ignorou - Estou aqui a muito tempo, ninguém me engana, vou pegar vocês, a senhorita ficara presa e o senhor sera deportado - disse ameaçadoramente, fazendo minha respiração vacilar um instante.

-Não nos ofenda com suas acusações - disse Edward sério.

-Está bem, não tenho provas, mas verei vocês em um mês, faãro uma entrevista separados, terão de responder certas perguntas que apenas casais, REAIS, sabem, vamos checar ligações e tempo que passarm juntos.

-Ótimo, o senhor descobrirá o quanto honestos estamos sendo - disse Edward se levantando.

- Se eu fosse você desistiria dessa farça e nós esqueceriamos isso, querida- Jroge se dirigiu a mim.

-Não ... - eu disse, realmente pensando em desistir.

-Não o que? - insistiu me olhou, colocando a mão no meu ombro e apertando de leve.

-Não há farça senhor - eu disse tentando parecer firme- Nos adiamos as apresentações por medos de arruinarmos nossas carreiras, mas a verdade é que Edward e eu somos duas pessoas que não deveriam se apaixonar - suspirei - Mas quem é que controla o coração, não é? - conclui, impressionada com minha mais nova habilidade de mentir, olhei para Jorge e sorri.

-Pois é, aconteceu, nós até estamos viajando esse fim de semana para anunciar à família de Isabella.

-É?! - eu disse confusa.

-Estão viajando pra onde?

-Para... - Edward começou.

-Phoenix - eu o interrompi.

-Então vejo vocês em pouco tempo, vou pega-los, me aguardam - o homem estranho disse. Saimos da sala e eu ainda suava pelas mentiras, voltamos a seu carro, eu mal podia respirar.

-Acalma-se Isabella, você parece um cadáver.

-Não sei se posso...

-Apode, você não tem mais escolha.

-Eu não posso chegar na casa da minha mãe, em seu aniversário e engana-la com algo desse tipo.

-Não tem escolha, tem que fazer isso agora, querendo ou não - disse ele. Aquele resto de tarde foi estranho, nós não nos falamos muito, apenas comuniquei que suas reuniões foram remarcadas, depois mais silêncio, fomos os últimos a sairmos do escritório aquele dia, o que foi mais confortável do que enfrentar os olhares acusadores. Em casa eu mal tive tempo de comer e tomar banho, estava tão exausta desse dia que acabei caindo no sono mais rápido que esperava.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**N/A: **Meu Deus estou TÃO feliz com as reviews que tive que vir deixar esse capítulo hoje, não estava nos meu planos, mas fazer o que? Amei de verdade, fique muito surpresa, eu sei que o cap. está muito pequeno, mas não tive muito tempo hoje, enfim espero que gosteme prometo que o próximo será bem maior, juro.

Juradinho.

Continuem deixando recadinhos, ok?

Beijooos, amo vocês!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Conversas e desmaios**.

Minha rotina matinal continuou a mesma, eu nem sabia o que iria mudar depois dessa loucura, quer dizer eu sabia, mas não gostaria de pensar nisso agora. Será que ficaria bem como Isabella Cullen? Acho que não. De qualquer forma lá estava eu, enfrentando os olhares até a sala de Edward, sentei-me em minha mesa e fiquei checando alguns e-mails para a revista. Edward chegou um tempo depois passou na minha mesa, pegou seu café e deixou uma pilha de papéis, que eu imaginei que fossem reportagens. Depois de terminar com os e-mail eu chequei sua agenda, nada muito importante para hoje. Peguei a pilha de papéis que ele havia deixado em cima da minha mesa, passando as páginas eu vi que não tinha nada com trabalho, mas sim perguntas pessoais.

-O que é isso?

-As perguntas que teremos que responder sobre como somos um casal.

-Como você conseguiu? - eu disse chocada.

-Tenho meus contatos - disse ele - De qualquer maneira já respondi algumas. Para você saber, chequei sua linha e tenho várias ligações para você, incluindo de madrugada, temos um álibi - disse ele, como se fosse uma conversa normal.

-Não precisamos de um álibi - eu disse a ele como se fosse óbvio - Precisamos de coisas que casais tem, ligações de madrugada são uma delas. A propósito, eu não preciso ler suas respostas já sei isso decor.

-Você não sabe tudo - disse cético.

-Sei quase tudo - eu dei de ombros. Ele me olhou por um tempo desconfiado. Ele estendeu a mão para que eu desse a ele as perguntas, eu o fiz.

-Cor favorita?

-Azul - rebati.

-Comida favorita?

-Blanquette de veau!*

*(Fiz a lição de casa e procurei um prato francês, por que a culinária francesa é famosa e parece cara então achei que combinasse com ele, a e é ensopado de vitela.)

-Meu restaurante favorito?

-L'Entrecôte de Paris.

-Mas que diabos de pergunta é essa? - ele disse olhando uma pergunta aleatória - Qual é a marca das minhas roupas íntimas?

-Polo Ralph Lauren - eu respondi rápido e ele me olhou assustado, alguns segundos depois me dei conta, eu não deveria saber. É muito pessoal, mas não posso fazer nada se o homem adora andar por ai se esticando e em uma dessas esticadas eu, sem querer, passei os olhos por seu corpo notando a pequena faixa da marca.

-Como você... - ele começou.

-Não sei - o cortei - Foi um chute.

-Não me pareceu um chute.

-Mas foi.

-Ok, parece que você sabe muito sobre mim - ele suspirou - Me conte suas preferências.

-Eu não tenho uma cor favorita, talvez branco ou lilás - eu pensei - Meu prato favorito é lasanha, não vou à restaurantes com frequência, prefiro comida caseira. - eu conclui.

-Roupas íntimas?

-Não vou te falar isso! - disse.

-Você tem que falar - ele disse, prestando atenção nas perguntas das folhas.

-Olha eu vou responder todas e você lê depois.

-Ok - ele disse me estendo as folhas. Eu fui até minha mesa e comecei a trabalhar nas perguntas, realmente eram perguntas de casais, muito, muito íntimos. Eu nem sabia como responder aquilo. Decidi que ia esperar chegar em casa para terminar. Alice me ligou por volta das onze da manhã me convidando para almoçar com ela e Jasper, em vez disso pedi comida no escritório e inventei que tinha muito trabalho e não poderia ir. Eu não tinha ideia de como explicar essa situação pra ela, Edward e eu ainda nem tínhamos discutido se eu poderia contar a verdade a alguém, mas eu precisava ser sincera com ela por que aquela duende sabia muito bem como me decifrar e logo descobriria que havia algo errado. Renne havia me enviado uma mensagem para que eu ligasse assim que desse, eu estava enrolando tanto para falar com ela desde ontem, mesmo minha mãe não sendo tão boa em descobrir mentiras eu não gostava de mentir pra ela. suspirei. Estava na hora de ligar e dizer que consegui folga para o fim de semana, de quebra um marido. Alguns toques depois ela atendeu.

-Alô? - como sempre nunca olhando o identificador de chamadas.

-Oi mãe - eu sorri para o telefone, Renne é sempre tão desligada.

-Bella, que bom que ligou filha - ela disse e eu podia sentir ela sorrindo também.

-Como você está?

-Estou bem, e você?

-Eu também.

-Querida você vai conseguir vir nesse fim de semana?

-Bem, eu gostaria de falar sobre isso - eu suspirei.

-Ele não te deu folga de novo? - ela fez uma pausa, levantei meus olhos para Edward que parecia muito ocupado em seu computador - Isso está errado, ele não pode te fazer trabalhar tanto.

-Não mãe, ele me deu folga é que... Estou levando alguém.

-Alice?

-Não.

-Quem? Me diz logo - disse empolgada.

-Meu... hm... Meu namorado - eu disse pausadamente. Eu pude ouvir seu gritinho feliz do outro lado.

-Namorado? Você está namorando? A. Meu. Deus. Como é o nome dele?

-Estou, seu nome é Edward.

-Ele é bonito? Me conte mais.

-Hm, é eu acho - eu disse voltando a olhar Edward, ele continuava sentado, mas agora estava concentrado na minha conversa.

-Engraçado ele ter o nome do seu chefe - ela riu.

-Na verdade mãe, estamos falando do mesmo Edward.

-O que? Como assim? - disse espantada - Edward chefe chato agora é Edward namorado bonito?

-Bem... Você sabe né... Aconteceu - eu gaguejei.

-Me explica isso direito, por favor?

-Eu explico depois, juro, preciso ir temos uma reunião, beijos te amo. - eu disse fingindo pressa.

-Esta bom, beijos filha, te amo também.

Edward voltou a fazer suas coisas e eu voltei a responder as perguntas que nos seriam feitas, elas eram das mais variadas as mais estranhas como: O seu parceiro(a) dorme com ou sem meia? Qual o lado da cama que ele(a) mais gosta de dormir? E variavam até perguntas como ronco, odores no corpo, quantidade de banhos por dia, cheiro do cabelo e outras coisas. Eu respondia sem ao menos prestar atenção estava mais preocupada com o rumo que minha vida estava tomando, à uma semana atrás eu estava certa de que ficaria aqui apenas por mais esse ano e se não fosse promovida eu sairia e procuraria outra coisa, também estava na hora de achar alguém para um relacionamento. Em dois dias eu já estou certa de que vou caras. ai meu Deus eu vou casar, passar a maior parte do tempo com ninguém mais que Edward, meu chefe insuportável e futuro marido. Droga isso realmente não tem nada nada haver com o que eu havia planejado pra mim. "Negócios Bella" eu repeti internamente, eram simples negócios, ele precisava de mim e eu dele. Nesse caso ele precisava mais de mim, e eu tenho certeza que vou tirar proveito disso. Eu desisti de responder as perguntas, era inadequadas demais para o momento. Decidi folhear os rascunhos do mês para passar o tempo. Alice me ligou de novo, provavelmente ela queria jantar ou tomar alguma coisa na saída do trabalho, dessa vez eu não tinha desculpas.

-Oi - eu atendi.

-Ta legal Bella começa a falar - Alice disse do outro lado.

-Falar o que? - eu disse confusa.

-O que? Jasper acabou de me dizer que Edward nos chamou para um jantar. Em. Casal - ela disse pausadamente.

-O queee? - eu praticamente gritei ao telefone disparando os olhos até Edward.

-Viu eu sabia que era pegadinha, vou mata-lo, que susto - ela riu.

-Alice na verdade a gente tem que conversar, mas eu não sabia disso Edward não me falou nada - eu disse alto pra que ele escutasse.

-Conversar do que?

-Não da pra ser por telefone, mas tem algumas coisas acontecendo e bem... Esse jantar é mesmo real? - eu disse, Edward me olhou e fiz sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Não sei, é?

-É - eu suspirei - Acho que conversamos a noite.

-Bella você está me matando com esse suspense.

-Desculpe, prometo que vou explicar tudo.

-É bom mesmo.

-Sim, te vejo a noite?

-Certo, estou saindo agora pra encontrar Jasper, depois nos falamos beijos.

-Beijos. - me virei pra ele - Como assim você foi falar com Jasper e não me avisou?

-Eu o encontrei e resolvi não perder tempo. - disse arrogante.

-Mas que droga, desse jeito não vai dar certo, eu preciso estar preparada para as coisas.

-Você nunca está preparada pra nada, está sempre errando e estragando tudo, eu só faço as coisas por mim mesmo para garantir que saiam perfeitas. - disse ele, eu queria responder à altura, porém seu telefone começou a tocar e ele mal educado como sempre atendeu me ignorando, essa coisa toda não estava nos caminhos que eu queria, isso tinha que mudar por que eu não correria esse risco todo atoa para continuar recebendo ordens dele. Não quando se tratasse do nosso... Quando se tratasse disso tudo. Ele saiu da sala alguns minutos depois e não voltou mais, enviou uma mensagem dizendo que iria mandar um taxi até minha casa às oito o que me daria duas horas de preparação, física e psicológica. As cinco e meia eu arrumei minhas coisas e voltei pra casa, enfrentando um metro até que razoável para o horário. Quando cheguei fui direto para o banho, longo e relaxante. Depois de secar o cabelo e fazer alguns cachos eu fui procurar uma roupa, eu estava me sentindo um pouco nervosa com tudo isso afinal acho que incluiriam Alice na investigação "Eles são mesmo um casal?" e eu teria de mentir uma coisa tão séria para ela. O que já estava me dando uma prévia do meu nervosismo do final de semana, quando eu teria que repetir a mesma história para minha mãe e amigos. Ótimo. Depois de caprichar um pouco mais na maquiagem eu escolhi um simples vestido vinho escuro e sai. Pontualmente as oito o taxi estava lá esperando por mim. Ele se dirigiu à casa de Edward onde ele já me esperava impaciente em seu carro. Esse homem era completamente louco, eu tenho certeza. Ele arrancou para a estrada e rapidamente estávamos a frente do L'Entrecôte de Paris, ele desceu e entrou a chave para o manobrista, que veio até meu lado e abriu a porta do carro pra mim. Agradeci enquanto descia. Edward foi até meu lado e colocou a mão na base das minhas costas, nós nem tínhamos nos falado desde o escritório e isso era completamente estranho. Fomos recebidos pelo gerente que chamava Edward pelo nome e estava todos sorrisos pra nós. Eu sorria de volta, ao contrário de Edward, que estava com a carranca de sempre. Nós sentamos em uma mesa grande e bonita, que dava vista para a entrada do restaurante. Edward pediu um vinho e quando o garçom nos serviu eu praticamente virei a taça toda pedindo para ele repor, eu precisava relaxar agora. Alguns minutos depois eu estava com três taças na barriga e metade de outra na mão. Olhei pra Edward com um sorriso maquiavélico.

-Agora - eu disse, esse lugar é perfeito pra isso e ele vai querer morrer, eu praticamente ri, ele me olhou confuso.

-Agora o que?

-Me peça em casamento agora - eu disse.

-O que?

-Vamos Edward eu não tenho a vida toda - eu disse um pouco rude, isso é bom.

-Não, aqui não - ele disse.

-Certo acho que Jorge vai gostar do que tenho à dizer - eu o desafie.

-Quer... Hm... Quer casar comigo? - ele gaguejou baixo.

-Não assim - balancei a cabeça - De joelhos.

-O que? Não, meu terno e caro demais pra isso.

-Você que sabe - dei de ombros. Seu rosto se envermelho, ele bufou e suspirou algumas vezes enquanto se levantava, caminhou até meu lado da mesa e se ajoelhou. Imediatamente as atenções se viraram para mim, o que faria eu me arrepender se não fosse a cara de Edward.

-Alto - eu disse.

-Isabella - ele pigarreou - Quer se casar comigo? - ele pegou minha mão. Ok um pouco demais, eu não esperava isso. Corei.

-Hm... Sim. - eu disse. As pessoas sorriram satisfeitas e voltaram a olhar para suas companhias, Edward levantou furioso e se sentou.

-Satisfeita?

-Quem sabe? - eu o olhei.

-Você vai começar a me ameaçar agora?

-Vou tornar a convivência com você melhor pra mim - eu dei de ombros. Pela visão periférica pude ver Alice entrando de mãos dadas com Jasper. Eu sorri e me levantei para cumprimenta-los, Edward fez o mesmo exceto pelo sorriso, sua carranca estava umas três vezes pior.

-Bella vejo que continua viva, Alice estava preocupada - Jasper brincou.

-Estou bem - eu sorri.

-Então vamos comer o que? - ele disse se sentando, sempre faminto.

-Estou curiosa demais pra comer - Alice disse me olhando.

-Ok, podemos conversar antes de comer, está bem? - eu olhei todos, que concordaram - Queremos avisar vocês que... Hm - eu gaguejei, peguei minha taça de vinho e tomei outro gole.

-Vamos nos casar - Edward disse.

-O que? - Alice me olhou assustada, me fazendo engasgar tossindo igual uma louc.

-Ta legal - Jasper riu - A piada da vez?

-Não é piada - disse Edward.

-Cara não acho que Bella se casaria com você - ele riu.

-Por que?

-Bella? - Alice os interrompeu, ainda me olhando assustada, eu deveria estar quase roxa no momento. Tossi mais algumas vezes.

-É de mentira - eu disse.

-Isso nós sabemos - Jasper riu.

-Não... Quero dizer... Vamos casar... Mas é um acordo - eu sussurrei.

-O que? - Alice sussurrou também.

-Preciso contar - eu disse olhando pra Edward, ele apenas bufou e rolou os olhos. Aproximei minha cadeira de Alice e contei toda a história, no final ela parecia confusa e decepcionada, Jasper parecia entender, mas não disse uma palavra também. Alice não questionou nada, mas eu sabia que era por causa da presença de Edward, eu podia ver a decepção em seu rosto e isso me feria. Entretanto agora eu não tinha volta. Fizemos nossos pedidos arriscando um francês terrível, apenas Edward sabia falar os nomes dos pratos. O jantar foi leve, as conversas foram poucas, no final eu pedi ajuda para Alice caso alguém à procurasse para ela inventar algo como se já desconfiasse ou já nos tivesse pego na pegação, essa última parte foi uma invenção criativa de Jasper. No final da noite nos despedimos e cada carro seguiu seu caminho. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra voltamos à sua casa. Elena tanto insistiu que conseguiu me arrastar pra cima e me fazer um café, Edward provavelmente tinha ido dormir ou tomar banho. Sim ele sempre me deixava sozinha com sua governanta, que por sinal era melhor companhia do que ele.

-Você é boa garota - disse Elena me fazendo sentir como uma criança.

-Obrigada Elena - eu sorri.

-Edward não deveria te tratar assim, querida, eu sinto muito ele não costumava ser assim antes - ela disse, pela primeira vez falando dele assim.

-Eu estou bem - afaguei seu braço - Já estou acostumada com ele.

-Quem sabe um dia você não consegue muda-lo? - ela disse recolhendo nossas xícaras e saindo até a pia.

-Não é minha intensão - eu disse me tom de desculpas.

-Nunca é, querida, nunca é - ela balançou a cabeça como aquelas pessoas experientes, muito sábias, que falam as coisas pela metade e você fica se matando pra entender. Lá estava eu me revirando para entender. Ela desconversou, falando de alguma receita de cookies de sua avó que ele havia feito pensando em mim, empacotou alguns e insistiu que eu levasse pra casa, se despedindo de mim na porta do elevador. O taxi foi rápido na minha volta pra casa e eu acabei indo dormir com Elena na minha cabeça, ela era o mais perto de uma avó ou uma tia mais velha que eu já havia tido, meus avós morreram muito cedo e não tenho contato algum com a família de Charlie. Elena era doce, tinha aquele ar de sabedoria, mãos de cozinheira e o jeitinho de quem passava várias horas tricotando cachecóis para seus filhos e netos. Eu meio que sentia falta disso, embora nunca tive alguém para faze-lo, mas uma parte de mim queria esse sentimento de ser cuidada de ter alguém me fazendo cookies e cachecóis. Entretanto eu sempre fui a responsável da família. Me entenda, não estou acusando Renne de não ser uma boa mãe, eu à amo muito, mas ela é sempre assim, com esse espírito livre e jovem para sempre, não pensa muito antes de fazer e adora um aventura. Não que eu não goste, porém sinto falta de poder cometer erros sem me preocupar, de ser uma adolescente irresponsável. Sempre tive aquele peso, aluna boa, filha exemplar. Já percebeu como quando algumas coisas acontecem em sua vida, tudo o que está errado resolve se mostrar, só para piorar a situação e te deixar mais melancólica.

Dormi algumas horas a mais, eu não estava me sentindo muito disposta, meu corpo todo estava doendo. Depois do banho envie uma mensagem a Edward me desculpando pelo atraso ele respondeu com um simples "ok". Estranho. Me arrumei e peguei meu caminho em direção ao metrô. Já eram quase nove e não havia quase ninguém, exceto por um homem suspeito que entrou no mesmo vagão trem que eu, sentando muito próximo para meu gosto. Eu não sei se era paranoia, mas comecei a suar frio quando o homem saiu e andou alguns metros atrás de mim. Felizmente ele virou algumas esquinas antes do escritório. Comprei umas rosquinhas na cafeteria e um leite com achocolatado. Sai do Elevador enfrentando olhares logo de cara, Tanya me olhou de cima abaixo, depois saiu rebolando o quadril em cima dos saltos agulha. Os cochichos começaram enquanto eu passava, praticamente correndo para a sala. Edward me olhou assustado.

-O que aconteceu? - disse ele.

-Todos... Esqueça, não é nada - eu suspirei caminhando até minha mesa.

-Me irrita muito quando você começa a falar e não termina.

-Eu só estou assustada com toda a atenção que estou tendo por aqui.

-Pensei que fosse acostumada com certo tipo de atenção - murmurou distraído.

-Como?

-Nada - ele quase, quase sorriu, o que me assustou pra caramba.

-Tenho uma pergunta.

-Diga.

-Você tem algum... Tipo de transtorno bipolar? - eu disse pausadamente.

-O que? - ele me olhou confuso.

-Quero dizer - suspirei - Na maior parte do tempo tenho certeza que vou te encontrar furioso, tipo agora, mas então ai esta você aparentemente calmo, então daqui uns segundos você parece a ponto de um ataque que vai assustar a todos no raio de cinco quilômetros, então simplesmente você aparace com a história do visto e... Então eu acabo tendo que levar meu chefe para o aniversário da minha mãe e apresenta-lo como... Namorado - isso soava muito estranho - Senhor acho que estou ficando louca. - suspirei.

-Você não é louca - ele disse sério - Só é fodidamente complicada.

-Complicada? - eu o olhei surpresa.

-Sim - ele suspirou - No meu ponto, você é a bipolar.

-Eu? - bufei.

-Sim, veja bem, quando você está parecendo brava, como se fosse explodir, você simplesmente fica quieta e calma, quando parece calma você explode do nada e joga essas porcarias em cima de mim. Você é uma pessoa muito difícil de ler, o que me irrita um pouco.

-Talvez você não saiba ler as pessoas direito - rolei os olhos pra ele.

-Não faça isso - disse.

-O que? - eu perguntei confusa.

-Rolar os olhos como se eu fosse um idiota - seu tom aumentou.

-Esta bem, desculpe.

-Nada de des...

-Nah - eu o interrompi - Desculpa é uma ótima palavra, não haja como se fosse ruim, você deveria aprender a dize-la algumas vezes.

-Nunca - ele bufou.

-Deveria, pessoas educadas fazem isso - disse irônica.

-O que? - ele disse a um ponto de ficar nervoso. Droga.

-Ta bom, não vamos começar, certo? - ele me olhou franzindo a sobrancelha - Estou dizendo que está tudo bem, na medida do possível, então não vamos discutir agora.

-Agora eu estou ficando louco - ele arrastou os dedos pelo cabelo. Eu ri.

-Relaxe, você precisa aprender a controlar mais seus nervos.

-Eu não preciso de coisa alguma...

-A precisa sim - eu disse mantendo o tom calmo - Mantenha a calma, não estou dizendo nada por mal.

-Eu não gosto disso - suspirou - Alguém me dizendo o que fazer.

-Eu sei Edward, em todo esse tempo eu sei o que você gosta ou não - suspire.

-Mas continua fazendo o que eu não gosto - ele me olhou, seus olhar gelado na mesma carranca.

-Não faço não! - eu me defendi - Eu faço o que posso para não te irritar, mas se você não percebeu somos seres humanos aqui - "ao menos eu sou".

-É, é eu sei. Talvez em um futuro próximo eu trabalhe com robôs - ele disse e eu o olehi brava - Calma estou apenas brincando.

-Você e brincando na mesma frase não combinam.

-As vezes eu brinco, somos seres humanos aqui - ele me imitou.

-Isso é assustador, em três anos eu nunca te vi brincar.

-Eu não gosto de liberdade com funcionários, mas vamos... - ele parou.

-Entendi. - eu meio que sorri colocando fim à nossa conversa, a única que tivemos de verdade nesses últimos tempos. Concentrei-me no meu café e depois chequei a agenda do dia, tudo estava monotonamente parado sem nada relevante, algumas ligações, umas pessoas levando papéis para Edward assinar e só. O tempo passou rápido e já estávamos quase no horário de ir pra casa.

-Edward - eu o chamei quando ele começou a arrumar as coisas para sair.

-Sim? - ele parou e me olhou.

-Precisamos comprar as passagens para Phoenix.

-Já estão compradas - ele disse.

-Você às comprou?

-Sim duas passagens de primeira classe para amanhã a tarde.

-Amanhã? Primeira classe? - eu disse incrédula e ele assentio - Por que? Deus não tenho como pagar por isso.

-Você não precisa pagar.

-Eu também não tenho tantas milhas.

-Elas já estão pagas Isabella - disse ele sem paciência.

-Não posso aceitar isso, ligue para o aeroporto e peça para mudar pra classe executiva.

-Não há nenhum jeito no inferno que me faça ir na classe executiva.

-Bom eu não disse pra você ir, eu disse que vou - bufei.

-Você não quer ir comigo? Eu posso trocar os lugares se preferir...

-O que? - eu o olhei confusa - Não... Eu só não... Edward eu não gosto de alguém fazendo as coisas por mim, sem me comunicar. - eu disse desviando o olhar.

-Por que?

-Por que eu sou uma garota grande - eu disse parecendo mais uma criança - Olha, eu vim pra cá para ser independente, além de que não me sinto confortável com presentes.

-Você é uma fodida do caralho - disse ele.

-O que?

-É apenas uma passagem - deu de ombros - Como se eu as tivesse pago de qualquer jeito.

-Você não pagou?

-Claro que não, eu ando muito de avião, as milhas cobriram as duas.

-Bem...

-A qual é, não vai me fazer um caso com isso, certo?

-Esta bem - suspirei derrotada.

-Vamos?

-Pra onde? - eu o olhei confusa.

-Somos um casal Isabella, você deve andar comigo.

-A sim - murmurei pegando as coisas e levantando. Dei alguns passos em direção a porta antes de tropeçar e cair de joelhos no chão, me senti em câmera lenta enquanto caia, sem reação alguma para parar-me.

-Droga- praguejei sentindo meus joelhos pulsarem. E como se não fosse o suficiente senti minha respiração escapar quando um braço envolveu minha cintura colocando-me em pé. Edward me analisou por um instante.

-Maldição Isabella isso é sangue? - ele disse me olhando. Minha cabeça rodou, as palavras sumiram, forcei-me a pensar mas tudo parecia confuso e escuro, ainda assim eu podia sentir uma corrente em minha pele. -Isabella? Estou falando - ele disse bravo como se eu fosse uma criança.

-E... eu... - tentei dizer, forçando minha cabeça para baixo para analisar meu joelhos. sim era sangue. senti o cheiro de longe e agora que podia ver meu estomago deu piruetas. Alguns segundos se passaram até que meu cérebro resolveu brincar de roda gigante em velocidade máxima, eu conheço essa sensação. Droga. Uma força maior me puxando para a inconsciência, meu corpo amolecendo.

-Isabella, não ouse - ouvi uma voz gritar, lá no fundo, quem era mesmo? Não sei, mas agora tudo estava escuro e mudo.

_**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

**N/A:** Ebaaaa mias um capítulo!

Primeiro quero dizer obrigadaaaa pelas reviews, vocês são uns amores. Eu acabei tendo que fazer uma conta no skydrive e estou gostando bastante. Problema de ortografia resolvido, eu espero. Se alguma coisa escapar me perdoem ok?

Segundo gente como é difícil conter a imaginação é? Já estou vendo que essa fic vai ser maior do que eu esperava, isso é bom certo? Espero que o tamanho do capítulo esteja bom pra vocês, no próximo estou pensando em fazer o primeiro Edward pov. O que acham?

Terceiro, se vocês quiserem alguma coisa especial, algum look da Bella, ou mais detalhes de algo podem falar, ok? Eu quero escrever de um jeito que agrade a maioria, não só a mim, então me ajudem a melhorar no que acharem que precisa certo?

Obrigada pela ajuda com toda a coisa do word, espero que assim funcione por um longo tempo. Beijooos, até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Hospitais e viagens.**

**Edward pov.**

Isabella não tinha a mínima coordenação para andar através da sala sem cair, era incrível como ela era um desastre. Merda. Fui até ela e à ajudei a levantar, ela estava aérea e sem respirar como se estivesse em outra dimensão.

-Maldição isso é sangue? - eu disse olhando seus joelhos, agora só o que faltava ela era sair por ai sujando as coisas de sangue. Ela me olhou confusa, piscou algumas vezes e voltou a olhar pra baixo. Como ela podia me ignorar?

-Isabella? Estou falando - eu apertei levemente seus ombros. Ela abriu a boca como se fosse falar, porém não disse nada. Alguns segundo depois ela murmurou um fraco "eu", seus olhos pesados se fechando quando ela soltou o corpo pra trás. - Isabella não ouse - eu disse alto tentando chamar sua atenção, mas que porra? Ela ia mesmo desmaiar, de jeito nenhum, ela não podia, eu não tenho jeito para esse tipo de acidente. Lá estava ela caindo de lado, quase atingindo o chão antes que eu a segurasse. Levantei seu corpo e a levei para a cadeira. Era impossível alguém desmaiar por causa de um simples queda certo? Tinha que ter algo a mais e isso não é bom, não mesmo. Alguns segundo depois seus olhos se abriram devagar, ela me olhou assustada balançando a cabeça algumas vezes antes de se levantar e correr em direção ao banheiro. Meu Deus o que é isso? Eu ouvi um gemido quando ela caiu no chão, vomitando no vazo. Ai que nojo.

-Chame Alice, por favor? - ela choramingou quando me viu parado do lado de fora com cara de horror. Fui até a mesa e disquei o número do andar de Alice, esperei alguns segundos antes de uma garota atender e dizer que não havia mais ninguém no escritório além dela, que já estava saindo. Voltei à porta do banheiro encontrando Isabella em pé, debruçada contra a pia lavando a boca.

-Alice já foi - eu disse.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu - ela resmungou baixo.

-Então você deveria ir ao hospital.

-Não - ela murmurou levantando e secando as mão - Estou bem.

-Eu posso te levar, está no meu caminho - eu disse.

-Eu já disse que estou bem.

-Não acho que desmaios e vômitos signifiquem estar bem, Isabella. - disse sem paciência.

-Esta bem- ela me olhou derrotada - Vamos.

Nós fomos até o estacionamento e saímos para a rua. Isabella realmente não parecia bem, o que me assustava um pouco por que primeiro eu não gosto de pessoas doentes ao meu redor e segundo eu fodidamente odeio hospitais, simplesmente era o pior lugar em todo o mundo. Alguns minutos depois, infelizmente, eu parei o carro no estacionamento do hospital. Ela desceu muda e eu a segui até o pronto socorro onde uma mulher vestida de branco atrás do balcão sorriu para Isabella perguntando alguns dados. Ela nos disse para aguardar alguns minutos sentados na sala de espera. Quinze minutos depois o médico apareceu, com sua prancheta na mão.

-Isabella Swan? - ele disse um pouco alto atraindo as outras pessoas por perto.

-Sim - ela disse levantando timidamente.

-Venha comigo, por favor. - ele disse andando de volta por onde havia entrado, ela me olhou por um instante começou a andar, eu a segui em silêncio.

-Sente-se aqui - ele disse mostrando a maca para ela - Sou doutor Paul - ele sorriu pra ela - Conte-me o que aconteceu. - disse estendendo sua mão e afagou o ombro dela. Isabella sorriu bobamente pra ele, me ignorando enquanto eu estava ali em pé sendo torturado pelo lugar.

-Eu não me senti bem, um pouco de tontura e acabei caindo - ela deu de ombros olhando seus joelhos - Depois eu meio que desmaiei, acordei e vomitei.

-Ok - ele disse aproximando o rosto do dela, puxando a parte inferior de seus olhos e examinando - Você sabe se comeu algo estragado?

-Não - ela sussurrou.

-Passou muito tempo sem comer? - ele disse indo até a mesa para pegar um aparelho.

-Não muito - ela disse. Ele enrolou uma faixa marrom em seu braço e começou a apertar uma espécie de bombinha.

-Vou medir sua pressão, está bem? - ele sorriu novamente, ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Segundos depois ele tirou o aparelho de seu braço - Bem aqui está tudo certo, você já se sentiu assim alguma outra vez?

-Na verdade não, eu só acordei indisposta hoje.

Ele colocou o estetoscópio em suas costas e pediu para que ela inspirasse e expirasse algumas vezes, depois na frente a mesma coisas. Isabella parecia tão atormentada com hospital quanto eu estava.

-Passou algum trauma, estresse? Tem dormido bem? - ele disse ficando novamente de frente pra ela.

-Estresse sim, muito - ela enfatizou.

-É provável que seja isso - ele disse - Quando se fica muito exposto a emoções como estresse, adrenalina seu sistema acaba respondendo desse jeito. Eu recomendo muito descanso, comidas leves e vou passar um remédio para enjoo certo?

-Esta bem, obrigada.

-Claro querida, vou pedir à uma enfermeira que venha cuidar do seu joelho - disse ele indo até a mesa e apertando um botão, alguns segundos depois uma enfermeira entrou na sala, ele indicou que ela cuidasse de Isabella. Minutos depois nós estávamos saindo do hospital, Isabella com curativos nos joelhos e uma receita na mão. Ela parecia muito nervosa quando entrou no carro, inquieta enquanto enrolava seus dedos um ao outro.

-Acho que você deveria ficar em casa amanhã - eu disse arrancando do estacionamento.

-Droga eu estou bem - ela bufou.

-Maldição, o que eu fiz?

-Nada - ela suspirou - É que hospitais me deixam nervosa.

-Eu percebi - disse irritado.

-Desculpe Edward - virou-se para mim - Não vamos brigar certo? Lembre-se que não posso me estressar. - eu dei de ombros.

-Por que você está tão nervosa? - eu preguntei tentando entender.

-Estou a ponto de surtar, amanhã estou te levando para apresentar à minha mãe, não é uma coisa fácil ou que eu costume fazer - ela disse. Eu a olhei por um instante, ela puxava seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, uma coisa que sempre fazia quando estava nervosa. Agora por que diabos eu reparei nisso, não sei!

-Você precisa relaxar - eu disse imitando o que ela havia me dito mais cedo - Tudo vai ficar bem - eu sorri de canto de boca enquanto estacionava na frente de seu prédio. Eu a olhei e ela estava me encarando, com as bochechas levemente coradas - Bella? - eu disse surpreso por lembrar de seu apelido, ela suspirou entrecortado corando profundamente. É sério? Eu sei do efeito desse sorriso nas mulheres, mas corar? Isso era tão infantil, tão coisa de garotinha que chegava a ser fofo. Ela era incrivelmente fofa enquanto corava. Mas o que? Eu não posso achar uma mulher fofa certo? Não! Ela sorriu fraco.

-Como eu vim parar nessa loucura? - ela murmurou mais pra si mesma - Ok já estou indo - ela disse tirando o cinto.

-Tire a manhã de folga para arrumar as malas - eu disse - Sem discutir. Te pego as três em ponto para o aeroporto.

-Esta bem - ela disse saindo do carro e fechando a porta. Caminhou até a portaria e entrou. Isabella parecia tão frágil, quero dizer ele sempre me pareceu fraca, mas agora estava pior. Lembro-me como esse foi o motivo para não fode-la, o que eu costumo fazer com assistentes, mas não Isabella, ela seria problema, ela é uma garota do tipo que acredita em sentimento e essas coisas. Ela se magoava fácil. O que foi bom, por que assim ela conseguiu durar mais do que alguns meses no trabalho, me dando esse ótimo "álibi" para escapar da deportação. Não que ela fosse uma má assistente, só era muito desastrada e petulante. Cheguei em casa completamente esgotado, hoje era dia de folga para Elena e eu estaria sem comida até amanhã no almoço. Peguei meu copo de whisky e fui preparar o banho. Depois de tudo decidi que precisava de uma foda para relaxar, já que passaria o fim de semana inteiro na casa da mãe de Isabella e não teria tempo para uma boa diversão. Peguei o celular e achei algumas chamadas perdidas de Lauren, a garota do último fim de semana. Ela servia. Disquei seu número e ela atendeu rápido.

-Olá Edward - disse sensualmente.

-Estou em casa sozinho e tenho muito whisky.

-Qual o endereço? - ela disse animada. Eu disse a direção à ela e desliguei o telefone. Quase que quarenta minutos depois o porteiro interfonou e eu disse que podia deixa-la subir. Atendi a porta apenas com minha boxer, indicando que não queria enrolação, ela sorriu passando a língua pelos lábios vermelhos e carnudos. Essa seria uma longa noite, Lauren era gostosa pra caralho.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

**Bella pov.**

Estou ferrada, mas ferrada mesmo. Esse homem ainda vai me enlouquecer. Agora, enquanto a água batia nas minhas costas eu percebi o quão debilitada estava devido a tudo isso, tinha quase uma semana sem me alimentar bem, sempre nervosa por conta dos ataques bipolares de Edward Louco. O que será que estava acontecendo? Ele nem sequer parecia o mesmo, quer dizer o nervosismo e a chatice ainda estavam ali. Porém ele parecia um pouco, bem pouco melhor.

Depois do banho quente eu sequei o cabelo para facilitar minha vida amanhã, comi algumas frutas com cereal e leite, tomei o remédio e fui dormir. As dez da manhã meu relógio despertou, não que eu estivesse dormindo. Eu estava extremamente nervosa, meu estomago estava dando piruetas. Arrumei algumas roupas na mala, coloquei alguns dos meus sapatos e roupas íntimas. Separei meus shampoos e coisas de cabelo e corpo para a frasqueira e tudo estava pronto. Tomei um bom café da manhã reforçado, mas comendo apenas coisas leves como disse o médico não queria ter um ataque e assustar Renne. Depois de organizar o apartamento eu decidi dar uma volta no shopping e comprar algum presente para Renne, eu não sabia o que comprar, pensei em um colchão de yoga, mas nem sabia se ela continuava as aulas, acabei comprando um vestido florido e rodado. De volta em casa eu fiz um lanche e fui para o banho. Relaxada e devidamente perfumada coloquei meu melhor e mais confortável jeans, uma camiseta branca e meu all star, a maquiagem mais leve possível apenas para parecer mais saudável, separei minha blusa preta e deixa-a em cima da mala. As três em ponto eu desci para a portaria. Três e quinze o taxi parou na entrada, o taxista saiu e guardou minha mala em seu porta-malas enquanto eu entrava no carro. Sem surpresas encontrei Edward em um alinhado terno cinza, sapatos italianos e um grande relógio no pulso. Ele me olhou com aquele olhar reprovador.

-Não me olhe assim - eu murmurei enquanto sentava, o que vem acontecendo comigo e meu excesso de coragem contra esse homem? Não sei.

-O que?

-Não me olhe assim, você sabe, só por que estou vestida desse jeito - rebati.

-Eu não disse merda nenhuma - ele resmungou, sabendo que eu estava certa.

-Que seja - eu dei de ombros. O taxi começou a se mover e rapidamente eu reconheci o caminho para o aeroporto, nós não dissemos mais nada, nem o taxista falou. O único som que tinha era a música baixa que vinha do rádio. O trânsito estava muito bom essa tarde, o que não era costume, e depois de uns quarenta minutos estávamos no aeroporto. Saltei do taxi assim que ele parou, acompanhei o motorista até o porta-malas e peguei minhas próprias malas, ansiosa demais para esperar por Edward eu fiz meu caminho até a entrada enquanto ele pegava suas coisas. Alguns segundos depois ele estava me seguindo, com sua mala Louis Vuitton, transpirando arrogância. Eu fiquei esperando perto do portão de embarque enquanto ele comprava um jornal, logo depois embarcamos no avião, haviam poucas poltronas na primeira classe, ele se sentou na janela deixando o lugar do corredor pra mim. Guardei minha bolsa na parte de cima e me acomodei ao seu lado.

-Hm... - ele começou a murmurar olhando pra mim, antes dele dizer algo alguém que passava pelo corredor esbarrou em mim atraindo minha atenção.

-Oh. Me desculpe - um homem alto e moreno disse.

-Esta tudo bem.

-Bella? - ele me olhou confuso - Sim, é você, não se lembra de mim? - ele sorriu largo.

-Tyler? - eu disse incerta - Da faculdade não é?

-Sim sou eu - ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei balançando levemente - Quanto tempo!

-Pois é!

-Está saindo de férias?

-Na verdade é uma rápida folga para visitar minha mãe.

-Isso é bom, quem sabe não nos encontramos em Phoenix?

-Hm... Vou estar meio ocupada nesse fim de semana - me desculpei - Quem sabe da próxima? - sorri.

-Claro - ele sorriu -Foi bom te ver Bella, você está muito bem.

-Obrigada Tyler, você também - eu disse, e com isso ele saiu passando pela cortina para a classe executiva. Voltei a me virar para Edward que estava com seus fones enfiados no ouvido.

-O que você ia dizer?

-Nada - ele deu de ombros.

-Eu podia jurar que você ia dizer alguma coisa.

-Eu disse nada, está bem?

-Ótimo - eu disse sem paciência pra ele no momento. Ele começou a folhear o jornal que havia comprado. Eu me virei para a televisão à minha frente, coloquei os fones de ouvido e selecionei um filme qualquer para assistir. Uma aeromoça veio nos oferecer bebidas, eu aceitei um suco de laranja enquanto ela estava toda sorrisos pra Edward quando ele aceitou um copo de whisky. Pouco depois disso eu dormi, fui acordada para o almoço mais tarde, porém recusei toda a comida pegando apenas a salada e o suco novamente, meu estomago não estava em seu melhor estado.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

**Edward pov.**

Isabella estava com os nervos a flor da pele, assim como eu, afinal hoje saberíamos se a nossa mentira iria funcionar mesmo. Eu odiava o fato de ser o atrasado da ocasião, mas ela nem parecia ligar pra isso. Ela não estava com uma roupa apresentável em um aeroporto, quando percebeu minha reprovação ela ficou nervosa. Eu recusei suas acusações e ela me ignorou até o aeroporto. Tão irritante, eu estava com raiva dela, com raiva por que eu queria gritar e com raiva por que eu não podia fazer isso pois ela estava fraca por causa do estresse. Eu estava com medo que ela passasse mal de novo, afinal era eu quem a estava fazendo passar por essa merda, porém não era algo de que eu pudesse desistir agora. Ela também aceitou isso, certo? Isabella é simplesmente complicada demais para ficar por perto, ela não se submetia ao meu dinheiro ou meu poder, isso me irritava. Eu não reajo bem quando as coisas não estão sob meu controle. E pra completar essa mulher tinha um íman fodido para homem e desastre. Porra a cada lugar tinha alguém flertando com ela ou esbarrando nela ou os dois, mesmo estando acompanhada. E ela não parecia perceber isso, só se o cara fosse completamente direto como o do avião. Ela dormiu no começo da viagem, acordando apenas para comer alguma coisa antes de se deitar de costas pra mim e dormir de novo. Eu desfrutei do meu whisky caro, que foi me oferecido a toda hora, tomei o suficiente apenas para relaxar minha tensão. Eu ouvi algumas músicas sem prestar muita atenção. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco nervoso, não sou o tipo que gosta de conhecer sogra e parentes, muito menos quando tudo é uma farsa. Se Isabella não fosse tão complicada e exigente, droga. Se ela não fosse a desculpa perfeita eu com certeza teria procurado uma "namorada" mais fácil. Quando o piloto anunciou que iriamos perder altitude para pousar meu estomago se agitou e eu me xinguei internamente por ter passado da conta nas doses. Isabella abriu os olhos assustada.

-Isabella vamos morrer, o avião está caindo - eu disse vendo-a entrar em pânico.

-O que? A meu Deus, a meu Deus - ela disse agitando as mãos no sinto - Eu não... - ela engasgou com a respiração quando eu comecei a rir. Ela me olhou furiosa.

-Nós só... Estamos pousando - eu disse entre risadas. Ela me olhou furiosa e depois virou para frente cruzando os braços. - A qual é foi só uma brincadeira não achei que você cairia.

-Como já disse, você não costuma brincar.

-Acho que foi o whisky - eu disse, o avião tremeu mais um pouco e eu senti as rodas encostarem no chão. Ela olhou para a janela e depois pra mim.

-Bem é isso, vamos - disse. Assim que o avião parou ela arrancou seu sinto e se esticou para pegar a mala de mão. Uma aeromoça sorriu na porta enquanto passávamos. Lá fora o fim de tarde estava quente, fazendo com que um brilho de suor surgisse em minha testa antes que eu conseguisse entrar no ar condicionado do aeroporto. Isabella sorriu triunfante pra mim tirando seu casaco preto ficando com os ombro amostra. Eu apenas dei de ombros tirando o blazer e abrindo alguns botões da camisa, ela balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. À frente avistei uma mulher relativamente baixa, o cabelo meio louro, ela sorria largamente agitando as mão no ar, ao lado dela estava um garoto sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos. Ela tinha os olhos de Isabella e quando nos aproximamos ela a agarrou suspirando recebendo outro abraço de volta.

-Filha - ela ainda sorria. Seus olhos checaram Isabella por inteiro enquanto ela mantinha suas mãos em seus ombros.

-Senti sua falta mãe - Isabella também sorriu, e por um instante eu desejei que alguém tivesse aquele olhar por mim, apenas por um instante. Quando elas se separaram ela pulou no pescoço do garoto que a agarrou de volta todo sorridente - Mike! - ela disse enquanto ele beijava o topo de sua cabeça.

-Senti sua falta Bellhinha - ele disse levantando os pés dela do chão, fazendo-a rir.

-Senti sua falta também , cabeção. - de volta ao chão ela puxou uma longa lufada de ar antes de se virar - Mãe, Mike esse é Edward - ela apontou pra mim - Edward esses são minha mãe e meu amigo Mike.

-Melhor amigo! - ele a cutucou.

-É, é melhor amigo - ela rolou os olhos.

-Senhora - eu me aproximei de sua mãe - É um prazer - estiquei minha mão.

-O prazer é meu - ela sorriu pegando minha mão - Me chame de Renne, por favor, me sinto uma anciã quando me chamam de senhora.

-Esta bem - eu sorri torto, me virei para Mike e estendi a mão - Mike.

-Edward - ele apertou minha mão, desconfiado. Balançou minha mão exageradamente tentando me intimidar. Isabella tossiu ao nosso lado, impaciente.

-Vamos né gente - ela se aproximou pegando meu braço, nós seguimos ate os carrinho e eu peguei um, nós caminhamos até a esteira de bolsas enquanto os outros ficaram mais pra trás. Ela se mexeu nervosamente.

-Não foi tão ruim, huh? - eu disse.

-É, eu acho... - ela disse inclinando-se para pegar as malas, eu fui atrás dela para impedi-la enrolando um braço em sua cintura.

-Deixa que eu pego, querida - zombei em seu ouvido. Isabella falou deixando seu peso cair, sua respiração presa. Eu estava adorando sua inocência, eu tinha tanto efeito sobre ela com coisas tão simples, isso era bom. Ela me olhou confusa. - Apenas respire, Bella - eu sorri revirando os olhos. Ela balançou a cabeça voltando a se firmar no chão. Peguei nossas coisas e coloquei no carrinho. Ela seguiu ao meu lado enquanto Mike e sua mãe lideraram o caminho até o carro. Renne à puxou para sentar-se ao seu lado atrás enquanto eu fui com Mike na frente.

-Então vocês tem trabalhado muito né? - disse Renne.

-Sim as coisas estão mio corridas - Isabella.

-E vocês não tiram folga nunca? - Mike se intrometeu.

-Estamos de folga agora - eu disse.

-Depois de quase seis meses - Mike.

-Eu tive outras folgas... - Isabella tentou falar.

-Eu não sabia que editores trabalham tanto - Mike.

-Editores chefes sim - retruquei.

-Que tal pararmos pra comer? Estou morrendo de fome - ela disse tentando mudar de assunto.

-Sutil como sempre - Mike sorriu para o retrovisor.

-Eu cozinheiro querida - Renne disse.

-Você cozinhando? - ela riu.

-Ela até que vem melhorando nisso, Bells - Mike disse. Pelo jeito ele era bem amigo dela mesmo, para continuar frequentando sua casa nos almoços mesmo ela não estando, eles pareciam quase uma família, exceto pelo olhar brilhante que ele tinha sobre Isabella.

-Sério? Isso é bom, mãe, o que temos pra hoje?

-Bolo de carne, batatas fritas e macarrão com queijo - disse Renne orgulhosa.

-Uau! Eu ouvi direito?

-Sim, e ainda não ouviu a sobremesa.

-A isso eu posso adivinhar - ela sorriu largo.

-Torta de pêssego! - ela e Mike disseram juntos antes de começarem a rir.

-Nada que se compare a sua torta de maçã claro - Renne disse a Isabella - Você já provou Edward?

-Não - eu disse.

-Como assim é o prato mais famoso de Bella - Mike disse.

-Acho que ela não teve tempo para cozinhar, com esse tanto de trabalho... - Renne lamentou.

-Chegamos - Isabella praticamente gritou chamando nossa atenção, todos a olhamos enquanto Mike estacionava. Ela saltou para fora do carro - Venha Edward - disse com urgência, eu fui atrás dela e Renne nos seguiu. Mike foi até o porta-malas e pegou a mala dela levando até o deck, eu fiz o mesmo com a minha.

-Bells tenho que ir para a loja agora - ele disse a puxando para um abraço.

-A sério? - ela disse decepcionada - Estava esperando que você jantasse conosco - ela fez bico.

-Me desculpe, as coisas estão corridas como sempre...

-Eu entendo - ela disse beijando sua bochecha - Podemos sair depois?

-Claro, vamos combinar com o pessoal - ele devolveu seu beijo.

-Ótimo - ela disse apertando-o de novo antes dele ir. Ela pegou sua mala e entrou pra casa atrás de Renne, eu caminhei atrás delas até que todos estávamos dentro. A casa era relativamente grande e aconchegante, de frente para a porta da sala dava-se para ver a escada ao segundo andar. O primeiro andar era colorido e alegre, a sala era grande e tinha um tapete amarelo no centro, um sofá meia lua e outro de três lugares.

-Vão se instalar e desçam para comer - disse Renne sorridente.

-Mãe você tem algum colchão reserva por ai?

-Bella querida, eu sei que vocês não dormem separados, não precisa fingir - ela piscou.

-Mãe! - disse Bella surpresa.

-Qual é sou uma mãe descolada, Edward vai ficar no seu quarto - ela disse se virando em direção a cozinha.

-Acho que vamos realizar seus sonhos quentes, Isabella - eu pisquei.

-Sonhe Cullen - ela disse antes de ir em direção as escadas. Ela subiu arrastando suas malas com dificuldade, sempre independente. Eu a segui, ela estava murmurando algo quando abriu a porta. Eu a segui pra dentro vendo uma decoração quase infantil, cheia de fotos dela rodeadas por amigos, sua cama era de casala, felizmente, e havia um tapete lilás embaixo. Ela suspirou jogando a mala no chão.

-Ta legal eu só durmo do lado direito - eu disse.

-Nah, a cama é minha e eu escolho o lado que vou dormir.

-Sério?

-Sim!

-Eu continuo seu chefe.

-Não aqui - ela deu de ombros.

-Você vai me fazer ter um tempo difícil aqui, não é?

-Eu espero que sim - ela piscou, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Atrevida. Eu entrei em seu banheiro, lavei a mão e o rosto para me refrescar, de volta ao quarto eu fiquei observando suas coisas, tudo tinha aquele ar adolescente do colegial. Havia uma foto excluída das outras, no canto do seu criado mudo, um homem mais velho com bigode ao seu lado direito e do esquerdo dois garotos com cara de índios, o menor e mais magro sorria largamente e o marombado estava abraçando Isabella, sorrindo também. Ela parecia estar entre os quinze ou dezesseis anos, havia uma floresta escura atrás deles, o lugar parecia simplesmente frio e molhado. Em nenhuma das outras fotos os três caras apareceram mais. Reconheci Mike, bem mais novo, em várias fotos, sempre tocando Isabella, ou estavam abraçados ou de mãos dadas, era incrível como até pelas fotos eu conseguia reparar o brilho diferente em seu olhar. Idiota. Será que ela sabia disso? Depois de colocar minha mala ao lado da cama eu desci para o primeiro andar, elas estavam conversando na cozinha.

-Ele é muito charmoso - dizia Renne, eu parei atrás da porta sem que elas me vissem.

-Uhum - Isabella murmurou.

-Quer dizer, o jeito como ele te segurou no aeroporto, pensa que eu não vi, huh? E o jeito que vocês se olham... Garota ele é quente - ela divagou.

-Mãe! - ela a repreendeu.

-Filha, você pode se abrir comigo, eu sinto falta das nossas conversas francas.

-É só que, você sabe não é confortável falar do seu... Hm... Namorado com sua mãe, entende?

-Eu sei, é que quando você saiu do colegial desse jeito, toda inocente eu imaginei que você não duraria o primeiro ano da faculdade sem um coração partido - Renne riu - Sabe essas paixões adolescentes? No entanto aqui está você, um ano e meio depois da faculdade, me apresentando pela primeira vez um namorado, não me julgue por estar empolgada - ela divagou.

-Esta bem - Isabella disse puxando o "e" um pouco mais.

-Então me conta, como vocês estão indo? Ele tem um jeito de mandão, deve ser do tipo dominador na cama.

-A minha nossa, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto?

-Ai meu Deus, ainda não aconteceu, não é? - Renne disse surpresa - É por isso que da pra se sentir essa tensão entre vocês...

-Ok, você está exgerando nessa coisa de mãe descolada - Isabella a interrompeu.

-E você muda muito mal de assunto, como no carro.

-Vocês iriam assusta-lo.

-Qual é? Eu não sou má, só queria que ele pensasse que sou difícil, sabe ele me afastou do meu bebê por tanto tempo - disse Renne em uma voz doce.

-Ele é meio... Complicado!

-Eu sei, me lembro bem de como você reclama durante o estágio, foi uma surpresa você decidir continuar.

-Hey não me faça parecer uma chorona - Isabella riu.

-Você é!

-Não sou, é que ele pode ser muito assustador, acredite!

-Ele me parece muito bom, meio metidão, mas bom.

-Minha própria mãe corrompida pelo charme Cullen - Isabella disse, me fazendo sorrir.

-Pois é, parece que temos uma paixão Cullen.*

*(seria mais legal em inglês "Cullen Crush", mas assim está bom.)

-Só se for você!

-Vai querer enganar sua mãe? Esta na cara que você está apaixonada, espero que ele corresponda. - disse Renne me assustando. Eu fiz barulho como se estivesse nas escadas e entrei na cozinha, Isabella virou pra trás com o olho arregalado ficando vermelha.

-O que estão fazendo? - eu sorri pra ela.

-Estamos fazendo a salada - disse Renne.

-Quer ajuda, querida? - eu disse à Isabella

-Não precisa, estamos bem - ela disse voltando a se virar para a pia.

-assim que jantarmos estou indo ao mercado, vocês gostariam de alguma coisa? - Renne.

-Se Isabella não se encomodar, eu gostaria de provar sua torta, eu realmente fiquei com vontade - eu disse atraindo o lhar dela.

-Esta bem, vou anotar os ingredientes e já volto - Renne disse saindo da cozinha com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Você está me saindo muito folgado - ela me atirou assim que Renne sumiu.

-Ei relaxe querida, você não faz o que não quiser - eu provoquei.

-Não esquece quem depende de quem aqui - ela me olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Você não tem tanto pode assim.

-Eu não arriscaria, quem está ameaçado de voltar ao Canadá aqui, é você - ela apontou.

-Não, Isabella! - eu disse incrédulo, eu não ficaria me lembrando disso a todo momento, me tirava do sério só de pensar sobre aquele lugar. Eu sai da cozinha bravo, precisando ficar longe de todas as suas palavras que viriam a seguir. Andei pela sala em direção à porta dos fundos, lá fora havia um espaço enorme com uma grama baixa e algumas flores, algumas cadeiras de descanso estavam estiradas por toda parte, mas eu preferi ficar em pé. Ao longe eu conseguia ver a imensidão branca do mar no fim da rua, se eu forçasse um pouco atpe poderia ouvi-lo leve e constante.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A: **Ufa! Terminei esse capítulo, e ai o que acharam? Tentei fazer um bem grande dessa vez, espero que gostem. Eu estava dando uma revisada no caderno (por que escrevo no caderno antes de passar pro pc) e percebi que eu estava exagerando na quantidade de diálogos, o que vocês acham? Tentei dar uma diminuída, se isso incomoda vocês me avisem ok?

Não esqueçam que estou esperando reviews, esta be,? Beijooos e até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Confusões e surpresas.**

**Música: Neon trees - weekend**

Bella pov.

'Não Isabella" mas que diabos eu fiz dessa vez pra irritar esse homem? Eu achei que estivéssemos brincando, porém por algum motivo ele levou a sério o que eu falei. Sim, eu ainda ficarei louca.

-Edward? - eu chamei da entrada da cozinha. Renne apareceu no último degrau da escada.

-Ele acabou de passar por aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... Sei! - suspirei.

-Querida homens são complicados, você tem que estar sempre perguntando se há algo errado - ela rolou os olhos.

-Esse homem em particular é o mais complicado, sério - eu disse balançando a cabeça saindo da cozinha. -Vou procura-lo!

-Está bem, voltem logo para o almoço por que estou faminta - ela sorriu passando por mim em direção à cozinha.

Passei pela sala e sai pela porta da frente, lá ele não estava. Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Todo mimado. Dei a volta na casa pelo lado de fora, para acha-lo parado feito uma estátua olhando para o nada de braços cruzados.

-Me desculpe - eu caminhei mais perto - Seja lá o que eu tenha feito.

-Você está sempre fazendo isso - ele suspirou.

-Isso o que?

-Me irritando!

-Bem, você também, então estamos quites - eu disse sem paciência.

-Viu só? Quanta petulância - ele se virou pra mim.

-A Edward, não vamos começar com isso ok? Posso passar horas falando tudo o que você é e faz de errado.

-Vá em frente... - ele gesticulou com as mãos.

-Você é arrogante, mimado, ignorante, nervoso, controlador, manipulador, eu me sinto pisando em explosivos toda vez que estou falando com você, é sempre assim como agora, você explode sem aviso prévio e lá estou eu sem saber o que fazer! - eu disse tentando manter o tom de voz, ele realmente consegue me irritar muitas vezes em um dia só, meus nervos já não andam muito bem. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar algumas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Puxou o ar profundamente.

-Eu... - pigarreou - Sinto muito - disse em um sussurro.

-O... O que? - gaguejei, ele realmente disse isso? Ou já estou delirando?

-Não vou repetir.

-Está bem, você me pegou, estava esperando uma grande briga...

-Se você quiser posso retirar e...

-Não! - eu ri - Vamos ficar em paz.

-Ok.

-Só me deixe saber, quando algo estiver te incomodando, antes de explodir ok?

-Ok.

-Agora venha almoçar, Renne está faminta.

-Vamos lá - ele disse gesticulando para que eu fosse à frente. Nós entramos na sala de jantar e toda a comida já estava colocada sobre a mesa. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e Renne de frente para nós. Eu fui a primeira a se servir, depois Edward e depois Renne. Ela parecia tão feliz em ter-nos aqui, estava constantemente nos olhando e sorrindo. Ele incrivelmente deixava sua carranca de lado e devolvia seus sorrisos, ela ficava toda boba. Droga ela realmente caiu em seus encantos, e eu aqui achando que ela seria um pouquinho mais dura com ele. Que nada. Conversamos pouco durante o almoço. Edward murmurava como um cavaleiro, que ele não era, o quanto a comida estava boa, chegou até a dizer que era uma das melhores comidas caseira que ele havia provado. Ela ficou toda encantada, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Bem, infelizmente para Renne, Edward sabia o que dizer. Quando acabamos ela foi até o mercado, como havia dito e eu fiquei encarregada das louças. Edward Folgado Cullen, ficou lá sentado me assistindo trabalhar como ele sempre fazia. Depois que eu terminei nós subimos para o quarto, o que foi muito estranho por que estávamos subindo juntos para o meu quarto. Edward meu chefe subindo comigo para o meu quarto. Sim muito estranho. Ele me pediu os papéis com as perguntas sobre mim e eu lhe entreguei. Então ele se sentou, com as folhas na mão, na poltrona da mesa do computador e começou a folhear, eu liguei a televisão e sentei na beirada da cama.

-Gostos exóticos, alergias, atividades favoritas, comidas favoritas o que isso tem de relevante para um casal? - bufou.

-São coisas que verdadeiros casais saberiam - dei de ombros sem prestar muita atenção nele.

-São sempre negócios, isso aqui não interessa.

-Não, nem sempre. Você tem que parar de pensar que todos são como você.

-Como eu?

-Que só pensa em si mesmo - eu o olhei - Egoísta e tal, quero dizer ainda existem pessoas que querem o melhor uma para a outra, pessoas verdadeiras.

-É o que você realmente acredita? - arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim!

-Tão ingênua - ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu sei que você não entende e nem vai entender.

-Isabella, preciso matar suas esperanças, mas homens só pensam em duas coisas posse e sexo. - ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

-Homens como você - apontei.

-Todos Isabella, não seja iludida nós só queremos isso, o casamento nada mais é do que ter posse sobre alguém e claro sexo.

-Você é inacreditável.

-Você que é - ele bufou - Com essa idade deveria ter saído de contos de fadas já.

-Não sei por que você pensa assim - dei de ombros - Mas guarde pra você toda essa sua coisa de amargura e descrença. - eu disse me levantando. Não estava afim de ficar escutando ele falar essas merdas que ele vem guardando dentro dele, não agora. Desci as escadas para encontrar Renne e Angela entrando em casa.

-Bella! - ela sorriu largo.

-Ang! - eu corri pra ela, apertando meus braços ao seu redor.

-Garota que saudades - ela suspirou me devolvendo o abraço.

-Eu sei, nunca tenho tempo - suspirei também.

-É Mike vive reclamando - riu.

-Hey, ouvi meu nome? - ele disse entrando na sala com as compras de Renne na mão.

-Eu os encontrei no caminho - disse Renne - Aqui me de isso querido - pegou as compras da mão dele e foi até a cozinha.

-Estávamos vindo buscar você para uma noite de diversão com os amigos - ele enfatizou a palavra "amigos". Querido Mike relaxe o carrasco não vem comigo, repeti mentalmente. - Já chamamos Ben e Jéssica.

-Está bem, vou pegar minhas coisas - eu disse correndo escada acima atrás da minha bolsa. De volta ao segundo andar murmurei um tchau pra Renne e segui com meus amigos até o carro de Mike. Encontramos Jessica e Ben na esquina da rua de casa, lá era sempre nosso ponto de encontro na época de escola, depois Mike dirigiu em direção ao nosso cinema de rua favorito, fazendo-me entrar em completa nostalgia enquanto olhava as ruas nas quais costumávamos correr depois da aula, sempre com pressa para a estreia de novos filmes. Tantas lembranças percorreram minha mente. Escolhemos assistir algum filme de zumbi, que misturava terror com suspense e mutilação. No final quase não sobrevivemos sem vomitar, mas escapamos por pouco. Bem e Jéssica estavam estranhos comigo, mantendo uma certa distância sem dar muito papo. E eu me segurei pra não chorar na frente deles, por que costumávamos ser um grupo, sempre juntos e confidentes um com o outro e agora lá estavam eles me rejeitando. Passamos em uma lanchonete que costumávamos frequentar antes, comemos hambúrguer e batatas fritas com milk shake e um sorvete de sobremesa. Às nove e meia, daquela noite quente, Mike começou a distribuir em casa, me deixando por último. Eu pulei de seu carro assim que ele parou e saiu também. Ele estava daquele jeito pensativo, com as mãos no bolso e os olhos longe.

-E esse carro? - Mike disse olhando para o lado, eu não havia percebido, mas havia um carro prata parado na minha antiga vaga.

-Edward deve ter alugado hoje à tarde - eu disse.

-Certeza que foi ele, isso é um Mercedes - ele riu vago. Eu sabia o que eles achavam de Edward e eu concordava, só não podia dizer. Um silêncio estranho se instalou. Ele se balançava impaciente.

-Obrigada. - murmurei depois de um tempo.

-Por? - me olhou.

-Por me receber de volta assim, significa muito!

-Você sempre será bem vinda Bellinha.

-Não como você e Ang me receberam - suspirei - Eu sinto tanta falta de tudo, de como as coisas eram fáceis e simples.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Eu não sei... Eu só... só.

-Vem aqui - ele disse estendendo os braços abertos, eu corri pra ele - Está tudo bem se sentir confusa as vezes, essa é a vida adulta.

-Te assusta também? - eu disse apertando sua cintura.

-Sim me assusta e muito - ele me apertou mais - Você está vivendo seus sonhos Bella, não vamos julgar o fato disso tomar todo seu tempo, Jessica e Bem estavam estranhos por que se sentiram esquecidos quando você partiu, eu me senti assim também, porém entendo - ele suspirou, soltando um pouco o abraço.

-Ainda não - eu o puxei de volta - Me desculpe Mike, eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, eu jurei manter contato e acabei me afastando, como fui deixar isso acontecer. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, já se passaram quatro anos e meio desde que nos formamos e eu não me sinto no meu lugar

-Está tudo bem - me apertou novamente. - Tudo vai melhorar.

-Eu sinto tanto sua falta - murmurei sentindo o nó em minha garganta.

Oh! Não chore - ele puxou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e voltou a me apertar. Mike me conhecia tão bem - Está tudo bem, você está em casa agora - ele murmurou.

-Me sinto tão segura aqui - me afundei ainda mais em seu peito pra que ele soubesse que me sentiria segura sempre com ele.

-Por mim você ficaria aqui para sempre!

-Por mim também - eu funguei. Mike era minha calmaria, meu sol, era pra ele que eu sempre corria quando as coisas ficavam ruins, sempre foi ele que esteve todo o tempo comigo me abraçando, me ouvindo chorar. Não me perdoo por ter me afastado disso, do que tínhamos. As lágrimas escorreram e eu sabia que já desabaria.

-Sempre tão chorona - ele riu.

-Para - eu choraminguei.

-Garota eu já disse que está tudo bem, não se preocupe tanto, tudo vai ficar bem.

-Você é o melhor, sabe disso, eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo - me apertou forte antes de soltar - Durma bem Bellinha.

-Você também - eu tentei dar um sorriso. Ele entrou no carro e partiu. As lágrimas eram inevitáveis e minhas outras emoções reprimidas escolheram uma péssima hora pra sair. O que eu estou fazendo? Enganando à todos que me amam, que cuidam e prezam por mim, tudo por uma pessoa que só me maltrata. Será que minha carreira valia isso? Enganar minha mãe, meus amigos, a lei e à mim. Acho que queria desistir dessa palhaçada, desistir de tudo, desistir de Nova York e voltar pra casa de onde eu jamais deveria ter saído. Ficar aqui onde as coisas eram tão mais fáceis onde eu não precisava fazer muito para agradar. "E desistir dos seus sonhos?" minha mente acusou, é eles também estavam em jogo, o sonho da minha vida. Durante todo meu tempo de escola eu estive sonhando com Nova York e uma carreira bem sucedida, sempre que eu falava sobre isso alguém dizia que eu acabaria ficando na cidade que Nova York não era pra mim. Acho que agora eu concordo. Subi para o quarto sentindo enjoou e tontura.

-Você sabe que odeio ser deixado sozinho e esperando - Edward disse assim que abri a porta. Ele estava parado na janela e as luzes estavam enfraquecendo fazendo-o parecer um vulto.

-Eu não quero fazer isso mais - disse desesperada - Isso não sou eu... Simplesmente não posso mais fingir, eu tinha planos para isso e agora nada é como deveria ser eu não...

-Se acalme - ordenou ele - Esta tudo indo bem... - sua voz estava ficando longe.

-Pra você, por que isso é sobre você, mas eu não quero ser assim. Eu não me sinto bem estou sufocando - disse com a voz fraca. Os vultos que eu via rodaram ao meu redor antes de tudo escurecer completamente.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O 

Ouvi um leve barulho contínuo enquanto acordava, ainda estava tudo escuro, mas eu poderia dizer que eram rodas de um carro. O leve balanço de onde eu estava deitada me confirmou isso. Me apoiei no banco e sentei, a visão voltando aos poucos. Edward estava no volante, seu maxilar estava tão saltado que eu quase podia ouvir seus dentes rangerem.

-Estamos chegando - disse ele.

-Onde?

-No hospital - suspirou - Segunda vez Isabella!

-Eu não pedi nada a você - sussurrei. Ele não respondeu, mas parecia a ponto de um ataque de pelancas, suas veias da testa saltadas. Alguns minutos depois ele virou na entrada do hospital estacionando uns metros à frente. Saltei com pressa do carro querendo me livrar daquele ar pesado entre nós, a tontura me pegou jogando-me de volta no banco do carona.

-Tem algo errado - disse Edward já na minha frente, estendendo os braços.

-Não quero sua ajuda. - bufei.

-O... O que? - gaguejou confuso.

-Não precisa bancar o herói! Eu estou cansada de você, esgotada na verdade.

-Porra eu não entendo, eu sempre fui assim e você nunca disse nada

-Não entende como? Você se esqueceu de quem é?

-O que que você quer que eu faça?

-Nada. Eu... Eu acho que vou chamar Mike e... - eu pensei alto.

-Se você não percebeu somos um casal, você sair e me deixar pra ficar se agarrando com esse Mike não vai fazer isso parecer real. - bufou cruzando os braços.

-Não é hora pra fingir, no momento só queria estar com alguém de quem eu goste e você não se encaixa nesse caso - eu o fuzilei irritada, me arrependendo segundos depois por ser tão rude. Sua carranca ficou pior, sem dizer mais nada ele se abaixou e me puxou do carro batendo a porta. Sustentando quase todo meu peso ele praticamente me arrastou estacionamento à dentro. -Viu eu não posso mais... Me desculpa por dizer isso é que... Eu não sou assim, não quero... Eu só estou confusa e...

-Esta tudo bem Isabella - ele suspirou me olhando por uma fração de segundo e voltando a olhar pra frente. Nós estávamos dentro do hospital agora, ele continuou ao meu lado enquanto eu falava com a recepcionista e preenchia a ficha, assim que terminei caminhamos juntos até a sala de espera sem dizer uma palavra. Aquele silêncio perturbador havia. Quando o médico me chamou para iniciar os exames eu o segui para fora da sala de espera explicando tudo que havia acontecido desde Nova York. Ele me disse o que deveria ser feito e deixou que uma enfermeira me ajudasse com a preparação para os exames, depois ela me acompanhou até a sala e eu comecei minha bateria de exames, incluindo a tortura da minha vida, exame de sangue. Certo tempo depois eu tinha acabado todos os exames, feliz que poderia voltar pra casa até me avisarem que eu deveria passar a noite no hospital por se tratar de algo desconhecido. A enfermeira me levou ao quarto onde eu deveria passar a noite, me dando um calmante que me ajudaria à dormir. Assim que eu estava bem instalada ela me perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa, eu disse à ela que chamasse Edward na sala de espera.

-Sim? - disse ele me olhando da porta. Eu me ajeitei sentada na cama e sorri amarelo.

-Me desculpe - eu murmurei.

-Você está bem? - deu um passo a frente e fechou a porta.

-Sim, me deram alguma coisa pra dormir.

-Você quer que eu avise sua mãe ou... Hm... Mike?

-Edward - eu suspirei.

-Diga - ele se aproximou.

-Não leve à sério tudo o que eu digo, por favor, nós estávamos indo bem, as vezes eu enlouqueço e ajo como idiota - sorri de novo - Apenas ignore isso.

-Bom, não é fácil admitir - ele deu quase um sorriso - Mas eu sou um idiota também, principalmente com algumas situações que me deixam tenso, você já deve saber.

-É eu sei - ri levemente.

-Sabe você se desculpa muito - observou ele, caminhando até a poltrona que fica ao lado da cama e sentou. Eu o acompanhei com os olhos, ele parecia tão cansado que deu pena, os círculos embaixo de seus olhos estavam tão escuros.

-Você está bem?

-Tem como você parar de ser assim? - me olhou nos olhos, dessa vez perto demais para eu conseguir ignorar.

-A... Assim como?

-Assim - suspirou - Se preocupando com os outros, pedindo desculpas sempre, se sentindo culpada - sorriu - Estou tentando me convencer de que você não é assim tão boa, mas está difícil, me sinto um cara muito mal perto de você - conluio ainda com um leve sorriso. Eu sorri fraco. Um misto de confusão e alguma outra coisa, que não pude ler, passou por seus olhos por um tempo antes dele suspirar e se inclinar sobre a poltrona. Antes que eu percebesse que ele havia se mexido, sua mão tocou o topo da minha cabeça. Eu congelei assustada com o choque que passou por mim, ele me olhava intensamente nos olhos e se eu estivesse respirando certamente estaria ofegante. O que ele estava fazendo? Meu Deus Edward Assustador Cullen estava me fazendo um cafuné? Seus dedos afastaram meu cabelo para trás, subindo a mão e fazendo isso de novo ele me acariciou, sem dizer nada ou desviar o olhar. Minhas pálpebras pesadas insistiam em fechar enquanto eu lutava para saber qual parte daquilo tudo era realidade.

-Estou começando a desconfiar Cullen - sussurrei sonolenta - Que em algum lugar ai dentro tem um coração.

-Eu também - ele sussurrou. Continuando o carinho até eu cair no sono. Sonhos doces rondaram minha mente e eu me senti como uma adolescente com aquelas borboletas dançarinas na barriga.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Acordei assustada e com dor nas costas, a cama do hospital era uma merda. Olhei para a poltrona ao lado, estava vazia. Mesmo me sentindo um pouco decepcionada eu sabia que Edward estava exausto e tinha feito certo de ir pra casa dormir. Peguei um kit que a enfermeira havia me dado na noite passada e fui ao banheiro, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e fiz o possível com meu cabelo. Voltei para a cama e liguei a televisão, sem prestar muita atenção no que assistia. Pouco tempo depois houve três batidas na porta antes de ser aberta revelando Edward com uma bandeja na mão.

-Bom dia Isabella - ele disse entrando no quarto, estava usando a mesma roupa de ontem e ainda parecia cansado.

-Bom dia - sorri - Você passou a noite aqui?

-Sim - disse ele colocando a bandeja na cama. - Eu tentei te trazer um lanche, mas a enfermeira disse que esse deveria ser seu cardápio - deu de ombros.

-Você deveria ter ido pra casa Edward, parece muito cansado - eu disse me inclinando para checar um mingau que estava à minha frente.

-Não se preocupe - sentou-se na poltrona - Estou bem. - olhei-o por um instante antes de concordar com a cabeça.

-Sabe se já podemos ir?

-Não, você tem que ficar em observação ou algo assim até saírem os resultados.

-Esta bem - suspirei - Você já comeu alguma coisa?

-Sim.

-Você parece mesmo cansado, se quiser voltar pra descansar eu não me importo de pegar um taxi na volta.

-Estou bem Isabella - ele riu leve - Eu sei me cuidar.

-É eu sei - suspirei - É só que... Hm... Você é quem tem sempre alguém fazendo algo por você e não está acostumado com isso tudo... Eu sei que te deixa nervoso e...

-E você está divagando - disse - Me desculpe por ser assim é só que não sei ser melhor - conluio, me pegando de surpresa, senhor Edward Cullen sorrindo e pedindo desculpas? Eu deveria estar muito drogada mesmo por que nunca que isso seria possível, será? Ultimamente me sinto em uma montanha russa por que as vezes ele mostra um lado que nunca havia mostrado antes e então volta a ser o mesmo mal-humorado de sempre. Sinceramente não sei o que pensar.

-Isso é uma surpresa - eu disse comendo um pouco - Acho que já me acostumei - "Ou não".

-Só estou me sentindo um pouco culpado por isso.

-Bem, se sentir culpado vai deixar você assim, então sim você tem toda a culpa e esta me matando - eu ri distraída, ele continuou sério - Qual é, você não ri?

-Não teve graça - rolou os olhos.

-Você é que precisa ter mais humor - dei de ombros.

-É, é - murmurou desinteressado. Homem louco. Eu realmente queria perguntar o que vinha acontecendo com ele, o por que dele ser tão chato, onde estava sua família, por que estava sempre sozinho. De repente milhares de coisas começaram a rondar minha cabeça e eu segurei a vontade de disparar todas as perguntas contra ele, eu nunca fiquei tão curiosa sobre ele como agora, mas Edward nunca falava de sua vida. Era estranho por que parecia que ele vivia apenas para os negócios, mesmo quando Jasper o chamava para finais de semana com seus pais ele sempre recusava. Jasper parecia ser sua única família por que eu nunca ouvi ele falando sobre seus pais ou indo passar o aniversário, natal ou qualquer coisa com eles. Edward era um completo estranho pra mim, um estranho que eu conhecia a três anos. Edward Misterioso Solitário Cullen me assistiu terminar de comer. Ficamos assistindo televisão em silêncio até o médico entrar com a enfermeira. Ele trazia os resultados dos meu exames na mão e me assustou um pouco com aquela conversa de médico, ele disse que eu estava com falta de ferro e algumas vitaminas no sangue e para resumir eu deveria me entupir de remédio e ter uma dieta especial para o quadro não evoluir à uma anemia. Assim que terminou de falar ele me entregou meus exames e as receitas e disse que já podia voltar pra casa. Continuamos em silêncio todo o caminho para casa, Edward Carrancudo estava de volta e com muita vontade de me ignorar, nunca há estabilidade quando se trata desse homem maluco. Já em casa, Renne me recebeu com um abraço aflito e cheia de preocupações o que piorou quando expliquei à ela meu caso delicado. Ela rapidamente se ofereceu para comprar meus remédios e saiu.

Eu estava tanto ansiando por um banho e meu momento com meu quarto e cama que não disse nada quando Edward se jogou no sofá com seu celular em mãos. Subi correndo e indo direto ao banheiro. Após o banho organizei algumas coisas no quarto e fui deitar para assistir um pouco de televisão. Seria um longo dia e eu podia me dar um cochilo de doente.

Algumas horas depois meu sono foi interrompido, Mike invadiu meu quarto com comidas, remédios, milk shake e um balão colorido daqueles que flutuam no ar. Eu sorri largo quando ele amarrou o balão no criado mudo, era como se eu tivesse voltado ao tempo de colegial quando ele sempre me enchia dessas besteiras quando eu ficava doente. Eu não precisei insistir muito para que ele aceitasse ficar a tarde de repouso comigo comendo e assistindo filmes. Renne entrou no quarto e me deu aquele olhar reprovador, eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, afinal Edward meu namorado está lá em baixo no primeiro andar e eu estou no quarto com Mike. Mas eu não liguei pois havia tanto tempo desde que tivemos momentos como esse que tudo o que me importava era aproveitar a companhia do meu melhor amigo.

Angela se juntou à nós no fim da tarde trazendo doces e mais comida. Renne continuava inquieta subindo de hora em hora para me checar, me entupindo de comida e remédio. Eu pedi à ela que conferisse se Edward estava bem ou se precisava de alguma coisa, ela sorriu aproveitando a deixa para me dizer como ele era encantador e o quanto ela já gostava dele. Partiu-me o coração assistir ela dizer isso com os olhos brilhantes, ela parecia tão feliz e empolgada que foi difícil não gritar que tudo era uma farsa. As oito da noite meus amigos resolveram ir embora com promessas secretas de que trariam algo para a festa surpresa de Renne, que nem imaginava o que estávamos subiu um tempo depois, sem falar nada ele pegou umas coisas na mala e entrou no banheiro.

A noite parecia incrivelmente mais quente que o dia se é que era possível. Recolhi a bagunça do quarto deixando meus pensamentos me guiarem para a situação desconfortável em que eu estava, tinha um Edward nu debaixo do meu chuveiro quando no universo eu pensei que isso aconteceria? Meu chefe passando um feriado na minha casa.

-Isabella - escutei ele chamar desligando o chuveiro.

-Sim - eu praticamente gritei da cama.

-Eu esqueci a toalha... Você pode pegar? - ele disse colocando a cabeça pra fora da porta, a baba quase caiu da minha boca aberta. Como assim ele estava sem toalha? E o cabelo molhado bagunçado com mechas sobre o rosto, homens como ele deveriam ser proibidos. Mesmo. Bufei de frente para sua mala arrogante e a toalha não era diferente, um tom de azul escuro e parecia mais cara que meu conjunto de cama. Eu não acredito que estava fazendo isso, caminhei em direção a porta onde só sua cabeça estava a mostra e sem me aproximar muito estiquei o braço pra que ele pegasse. Ele colocou a mão pra fora puxou a toalha e fechou a porta rápido, sem nem me agradecer. Mal educado. Voltei para a cama encarando brava a porta do banheiro, ele saiu uns minutos depois esfregando a toalha no cabelo eu tentei, juro que tentei, não rolar meus olhos para baixou em seu corpo, mas foi impossível. O homem estava desfilando com uma maldita calça jeans pendurada em seu quadril, eu nunca o tinha visto de calça jeans e meu Deus ele estava mais bonitos ainda. O abdômen não tão definido, mas ainda assim com cara de quem pratica atividade física, estava a mostra ainda com algumas gotas de água. ele andou distraído até a mala e tirou uma camiseta branca de lá, que ficou perfeitamente justa em seu corpo. Forcei meus olhos para a televisão tentando ignorar ele ali, no meu quarto. alguns suspiros escaparam quando minha mente teimosa começou a imaginar como seriam macios seus cabelos úmidos e bagunçados.

-Você está bem? - me olhou preocupado.

-Sim e você?

-Bem... Bem - ele deu de ombros caminhando em direção à porta. Me deixando sozinha enquanto eu começava a terceira guerra mundial com a minha mente. O que eu estava pensando? Ficar por ai babando em cima de Edward, aquele Edward, o Cullen meu chefe e tal. Não da, com certeza estava ficando louca. Derrotada e culpada desistir de pensar e fui para o meu segundo banho do dia.

Devidamente vestida em pijamas de calor, que era do ursinho ted o que estava começando a me incomodar pois eu ficava parecendo uma adolescente retardada. Desci para o primeiro andar para encontrar Edward e Renne sentados no sofá, ela estava assistindo televisão e ele mexia loucamente em seu computador.

-Bella querida está tudo bem? - Renne sorriu do sofá, Edward se virou para mim com um sorriso largo e balançou a cabeça. A agora ele estava bem? Bipolar!

-Sim - sorri pra ela - Estou afim de comer uma pizza, o que acha?

-Não sei, hoje você comeu tanta porcaria.

-Eu estou bem, já disse - eu ri.

-Ok - ela rolou os olhos - Pra mim mozzarella.

-Edward? - eu me virei pra ele.

-O que? - me olhou confuso.

-Quer qual sabor de pizza?

-Não sei - deu de ombros - Não costumo comer pizza.

-Esta bem, tudo mozzarella então - eu disse antes de me virar e ir até o telefone. Na gaveta que ficava na escrivaninha tinha o telefone da pizzaria mais perto. Liguei e fiz nosso pedido, para não me sentir resolvi eu mesma fazer um suco para acompanhar. Enquanto esperávamos a conversa era leve, Edward murmurava alguma coisa de vez em quando, falando mais com Renne do que comigo. O entregador chegou e ele se ofereceu parar pagar, pegando a pizza na porta. Nós comemos em silêncio, ele parecia uma criança comendo pizza pela primeira vez, pegando com a mão e ficando com a boca toda suja em volta., alguns sons saiam direto de sua garganta, quase como um gemido. Deus.

Quase uma da manhã Renne foi dormir, dizendo boa noite a Edward e à mim. Então sobramos só nós dois sentados no sofá, ele digitando e eu assistindo.

-Se você precisar de ajuda... - eu ofereci supondo que ele estava trabalhando.

-Você deveria ir dormir - disse sem tirar os olhos do computador. Eu queria dizer que ele não deveria me tratar assim do nada, mas estava cansada demais para começar uma briga. Desliguei a televisão e subi para o quarto, parando na frente da cama. Isso seria realmente estranho ter meu chefe dormindo na mesma cama onde eu estava dormindo. Eu precisava de alguma coisa para dividir os espaços, fui até o guarda-roupas e achei algumas almofadas de enfeite, peguei todas e fiz uma barreira no meio da cama. Isso bastaria. Após minha higiene noturna eu deitei do lado esquerdo da cama, não por que ele queria o direito imagina, mas por que eu gostava do esquerdo.

T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_

**N/A: **Ai meu Deus voltei, gente desculpa pela demora, eu juro que tentei escrever antes, mas realmente não deu. Bom agora está ai mais um capítulo (yes) e vocês podem me dizer o que pensam. Sabe aqueles pedidos de sempre? Não me ignorem! Estava com saudades.

Obrigada pelas reviews, amo vocês! Beijoos, até o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Ações e reações.**

-Bella - Renne me cutucou.

-Mais cinco minutinhos, mãe!

-Deixa de ser preguiçosa - ela riu fazendo a cama balançar. Abri os olhos lentamente para encontra-la sentada onde Edward deveria estar, nem sinal dele ou da barreira de travesseiros. O sol da manhã estava tão forte que nem as cortinas do quarto o segurou. Renne estava radiante, com seu melhor humor matinal.

-Edward saiu cedo - ela comentou se levantando - Ele parecia chateado, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Até o que eu sei não.

-Nós tomamos café da manhã juntos e ele parecia... Perturbado!

-Ele vai ficar bem mãe, é só seu humor matinal. - eu ri leve me sentando na cama para encara-la.

-Está bem - sorriu - Vocês deveriam fazer alguma coisa hoje sabe? Se divertir.

-Espere ai senhorita - sorri me levantando e caminhando até ela para um abraço - Feliz aniversário!

-Ai droga, estou ficando mais velha o que tem de feliz nisso? - riu me apertando de volta.

-Muitas coisas - disse assim que nos soltamos - Quais são seus planos de hoje? - eu perguntei fingindo interesse na história, eu já sabia o que ela faria, estava tudo combinado com o pessoal.

-Lucy ligou, ela quer me levar para um dai relaxante no spa, acho que ficarei fora o dia todo está bem?

-Uau parece bom.

-Então não vai se esquecer de tomar os remédios e se alimentar direito - ela enfatizou o "direito".

-Esta bem.

-Qualquer coisa me ligue.

-Pode ficar relaxada, mãe!

-Ok - suspirou - Estou saindo em vinte minutos - ela disse caminhando em direção a porta. Eu me despedi mandando um beijo e disse para que ela aproveitasse sua dia sem preocupações. Ela nem desconfiava do que encontraria quando retornasse para casa. Eu sorri. Me levantei para minha rotina de higiene matinal. No café da manhã foram acrescentadas algumas pílulas de vitamina e eu estava pronta para esse dia.

Com Renne fora de casa eu comecei a limpeza e arrumação, guardei os objetos mais frágeis no segundo andar e me concentrei em limpar o primeiro. Depois de tudo limpo e devidamente arrumado era hora de começar com a cozinha. Coloquei uma quantidade exagerada de macarrão de lasanha para cozinhar e fui separar os ingrediente. Achei alguns bons tomates nas comprar ressentes e preparei o molho caseiro. Após meia hora eu tinha duas formas de lasanha ao forno. Edward chegou enquanto eu preparava o frango. Ele parecia realmente perturbado e estava mais calado do que nunca. Perguntou se eu estava bem e me ofereceu ajuda, eu insisti para que ele fosse descansar pois parecia um zumbi, mas ele não me ouviu e disse que não era bom uma pessoa nas minhas condições fazer tudo sozinha. Sem contestar mais, eu aceitei sua ajuda para arrumar a parte de fora da casa. Nós abrimos algumas mesas no jardim e na varanda. Ele comentou que gostava do lado de fora da casa, a vista era boa. Também pareceu interessado quando eu disse que costumava acampar ali fora quando criança, acampamentos divertidos com direito a fogueiras e tudo mais. Edward murmurou que nunca havia acampado e que parecia extremamente desconfortável dormir no chão e ao ar livre. Ele não entendeu quando eu disse que essa era a graça, que quando criança não se importa com isso que o divertido era se sujar, bagunçar e contar histórias de terror no escuro. Ele deixou escapar em algum momento que não teve muitos amigos na infância e que sempre foi sobrecarregado com responsabilidades. Seu olhar me fez sentir pena, não sei se era por estar tão distante e cansado com aqueles círculos roxos em baixo dos olhos, ou se foi a tristeza que ele deixou passar falando superficialmente de quando era criança. Ele rapidamente refez a pose e mascara carrancuda.

Quando tudo estava pronto, as toalhas nas mesas e os enfeites em seus devidos lugares. Eu o convenci a ir dormir o resto da tarde. Aproveitei meu tempo livre para ligar para algumas pessoas, de quem Lucy havia falado, e confirmar a presença de todos.

Com o bolo, que eu havia feito, devidamente decorado com creme rosa e morangos, eu o coloquei na geladeira e subi finalmente para o banho. Edward estava esparramado na cama, braços e pernas abertos e o corpo virado para cima. Sua respiração profunda e pesada quase formando um ronco. Peguei meu vestido azul de saia rodada no armário, me esforçando para não fazer barulho, um par de roupas íntimas meus utensílios de cabelo e entrei no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Após um longo banho eu passei meu hidratante com fragrância de morangos em todo o corpo e vesti a roupa. Sequei o cabelo com secador e fiz alguns cachos com babyliss, fiz alguma coisa leve na maquiagem e já estava pronta para receber os amigos. Eu iria acordar Edward assim que saísse do banheiro, mas ele me pareceu tão cansado que eu o deixei lá por mais um tempo. Voltei ao primeiro andar e comecei a distribuir alguns copos nas mesas de fora, a mesa do centro ficou repleta com alguns petiscos e doces. Alguns minutos depois três amigas de Renne do yoga chegaram com presentes. Phil chegou logo depois acompanhado de um casala de amigos, Lucy havia me dito que ele e minha mãe eram quase namorados, o que me deixava muito contente. Ele era um homem bonito de porte forte, muito simpático e sorridente. Irene, minha antiga baba, me cumprimentou com um forte abraço de urso. Susan e Josh, amigos do colégio de Renne também vieram. Maria e Carolaine. Todos se instalando em cadeiras no fundo da casa. Angela chegou toda sorridente com uma bandeja de salgados na mão. Eu indiquei que ela colocasse na mesa de fora.

-Estou ansiosa para conhecer realmente Edward - ela disse colocando um prato de salgados em uma das mesas enquanto eu a seguia servindo refrigerante.

-Primeiro eu preciso acordá-lo - sorri.

-Por que ele esta dormindo uma hora dessas?

-Ele estava muito cansado - eu disse colocando refrigerante no copo de irene - Ele não esta acostumado a passar noites fora de casa e acho que não dormiu muito bem - comentei.

-Quem é esse querida? - Irene perguntou.

-Oh! Ela não te contou - Angela me olhou surpresa - Bella esta namorando! - declarou sorridente, alto o suficiente para que todos da mesa escutassem. Eu a olhei brava.

-Isso é sério? - Maria entrou na conversa - Sua mãe não tinha comentado nada.

-Na verdade ela meio que escondeu isso - Angela continuou.

-Ang! - eu a repreendi.

-Isso é muito empolgante - disse Irene - Você precisa apresentá-lo!

-Eu vou mais tarde - eu disse dei um leve sorriso para ela antes de seguir Angela, que ria de mim. Ela voltou para a mesa para pegar mais pratos com salgado. - Você me paga.

-O que é?

-Você sabe agora elas vão querer relatórios da minha... relação.

-A qual é? - ela riu - Deixa eu te fazer sofrer um pouquinho, você bem que merece.

-Ta, ta - bufei e ela riu mais - Você fica bem sozinha por uns minutos? Eu vou acorda-lo.

-Estou ótima - piscou.

-Mantenha essa língua dentro da boca. - eu disse caminhando em direção à casa.

-Não prometo nada - ela disse mais alto.

Eu subi as escadas para o segundo andar, no corredor ouvi alguns resmungos. Edward estava todo torto, no meio da cama, o travesseiro no chão e o lençol todo bagunçado. Seu rosto estava contorcido como se ele estivesse tendo um pesadelo, e os resmungos continuavam a sair de sua garganta. Eu me aproximei colocando os joelhos na beirada da cama, ele se mexeu.

-Edward - eu chamei, nada. Estiquei minha mão até seu ombro e o balancei levemente, sua mão voou até meu pulso e o apertou forte. -Edward acorda - eu chamei tentando soltar minha mão. Ele não se moveu. Seu rosto estava contorcido como se ele sentisse dor, e pela primeira vez sua mascara não estava a postos. Partiu meu coração ver o desespero passar por seu rosto enquanto ele resmungava mais alto. E como se tivesse vida própria minha mão livre avançou para seu rosto, envolvendo seu maxilar e acariciando sua bochecha. Eu estava surpresa, em choque. Eu nem ao menos pensei em fazer isso, foi automático e no entanto agora eu não estava querendo parar. A eletricidade que vinha de sua pele era maravilhosa, e aliviou meu coração o jeito que sua expressão se acalmou enquanto eu o acariciava. Pela primeira vez eu vi um Edward vulnerável e calmo. A mão ao redor do meu pulso amoleceu. Um longo e pesado suspiro escapou de seus lábios, atraindo meus olhos pra eles. Levemente rosados. Pareciam suaves e convidativos, meus dedos avançaram para os lábios à minha frente, tão quentes. Suspirei. A Deus o que estava acontecendo comigo, de repente uma enorme vontade de beija-los me atingiu. Mas eu não podia, não podia sentir isso, era Edward, meu chefe, aquele mesmo Edward. Minha cabeça embaralhou e meu corpo foi puxado por algum tipo de íman para o seu. Tão forte que eu quase não consegui reparar seus olhos abertos, a surpresa em sua face enquanto ele me observava. Eu me assustei, olhando-o com os olhos arregalados. Pulei da cama puxando bruscamente minhas mão desobedientes.

-Hmm... Ér... Tarde - eu gaguejei. Mordi os lábios furiosa comigo mesma. Ele me encarava com o mesmo olhar confuso, sem dizer nada. - Eu vim... Te acordar - disse um pouco alto. - Pronto está acordado - suspirei me virando e correndo para a porta. Tudo que eu precisava era sair de lá. Corri escada a baixo, ofegante. Angela me interceptou na cozinha. ela tagarelou alguma coisa sobre os resto do pessoal ter chegado e algo sobre uma ligação de Lucy.

-Alou terra chamando Isabella - estalou os dedos na frente dos meu olhos - Menina viu um fantasma?

-Hm... Não - tentei sorrir. Ela deu de ombros e me puxou pela porta dos fundos, pelos ombros, apagando as luzes atrás de nós. Em uma mesa meio afastada, no meio da escuridão da noite, estava meu pessoal, sentados . Caminhamos até eles onde fui recebida com abraços. Angela arrastou uma cadeira pra mim e nós ficamos conversando. Jessica e Ben estavam melhores comigo, me pediram desculpas por agirem como bobos. Eu sorri e disse que estava tudo bem, que entendia o lado deles também. Nós todos estávamos bem agora, nossas palhaçadas e risos de volta. Comemos alguns salgados antes de tudo da mesa do centro acabar. Angela se ofereceu para me ajudar a pegar algumas coisas, mas eu disse para que ela ficasse com eles enquanto eu ia à cozinha. Passei entre as meses distribuindo alguns sorrisos. Entrei na cozinha com as luzes apagadas e peguei mais salgados, alguns guardanapos e copos descartáveis.

-Isabella - a voz de Edward chamou, me assustando. Me virei para o escuro da cozinha. Eu não podia vê-lo, e isso estava me deixando mais nervosa ainda.

-Sim - eu murmurei baixo.

-Precisamos conversar - ele disse num suspirou.

-Eu... Hm... Sinto muito...

-Não aqui - sua voz veio firme.

-Não da agora, precisamos ficar lá fora, já Renne chega - eu embaralhei rapidamente fugindo para a saída - Mais tarde- eu disse sem olhar pra trás. Coloquei as coisas na mesa e dei uma checada em volta. Mike estava caminhando em minha direção com aquele sorriso brincalhão.

-Garota a quanto tempo não toma sol? - sorriu envolvendo meus ombros.

-Não me lembro - disse distraída olhando para a porta da cozinha, Edward saiu, a máscara devidamente colocada em seu rosto, as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans. O doce Deus, por que ele tinha que parecer como se tivesse saído de uma seção de fotografia da dior? Suspirei. Mike bufou, ele estava olhando na mesma direção que eu. Irene se levantou, se fazendo ser vista por mim. Ela mexeu a boca e apontou para Edward sem que ninguém visse, além de mim e Mike.

-Acho que chegou a hora das apresentações - Mike disse ao meu lado, soltando meus ombros. Edward nos encarava, sem expressão.

-Prometo que estarei lá em poucos minutos - eu murmurei me virando para ele e sorrindo.

-Espero que sim, quero aproveitar meu tempo com você - ele disse se inclinando, suas mãos saíram do meu ombro e agarraram meu rosto, o rosto de Mike se inclinou de lado e sua respiração engatou. Meus olhos se arregalaram para ele enquanto seu rosto caia pra mim, eu estava paralisada demais para dar um passo pra trás e agora não daria mais tempo. Deus não. Mike estava indo me beijar? Por que? Na gente de todos... Na frente de Edward! Minha cabeça rodou e a respiração falhou, o desespero buscando um espaço para sair. Os lábios de Mike desviaram minimamente e atingiram minha bochecha, encostando levemente os cantos dos lábios. Isso não melhorou meu desespero, por que ele estava fazendo isso? Ele sabia o que poderia causar e Edward estava ali, meu namorado, mesmo que não de verdade, mas isso não importava por que para todos nós estávamos realmente namorando. quando me soltou ele estava com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Virou-se e caminhou para a mesa. Eu queria chama-lo e perguntar o que ele estava pensando para fazer isso, mas eu não podia, a atenção de todos estavam em mim agora. Todo mundo tinha visto o pequeno show de Mike. Irene me olhou confusa caminhando em minha direção, porém quem mais me chamou atenção foi Edward, tão rápido quanto eu consegui perceber ele estava parado a poucos metros de mim.

-Isabella, você não...- ele disse com a mandíbula travada. Eu o olhei suplicante, ele não poderia surtar aqui, não na frente de todos, não com Renne para chegar. Minha cabeça rodou e eu percebi que estava ser ar algum nos pulmões, puxei forte a respiração enquanto ele avançava furioso para mima.

-Mike hein - Irene apareceu do meu outro lado - Eu sempre desconfiei da amizade de vocês - ela sorriu - Parabéns querida, estou conten... - ela parou quando eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Me olhou interrogativa ao mesmo tempo que Edward chegou até nós. Ele agarrou meu braço firme e disse alguma coisa baixo que eu não pude ouvir.

-Irene - pigarreei - Este é... Edward... Meu... Hm...

-Namorado - ele disse bravo, a fúria que escapou de seus lábios não passou desapercebida por Irene. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela disfarçou. Deu um passo pra frente e estendeu a mão pra Edward, que teve de soltar meu braço para segura-la.

-Me desculpem pela confusão - ela sorriu para nós - Sou Irene.

-Prazer - ele murmurou breve. Soltando a mão dela e voltando a me encarar - Precisamos falar...

-Não dá... - sussurrei.

-Agora! - disse duro saindo da minha frente e caminhando de volta para dentro da casa. Eu me virei para olhar ninguém parecia prestar mais atenção, exceto pelo meu pessoal. Angela falava alguma coisa com as mãos na cintura e Mike fazia aquela cara de criança birrenta. Jessica me olhou com cara de interrogação assim como bem e eu devolvi o mesmo olhar para eles. Me virei para Irene e murmurei um desculpa. Fazendo o mesmo caminho que um Edward furioso tinha feito. O desespero finalmente me atingiu, Edward achava que eu havia beijado Mike, e por algum motivo isso o deixou nervoso, furioso. Mas pior do que isso era o nó que estava surgindo em minha garganta, por que eu não queria provocar Edward, eu não beijei Mike. Eu nunca o faria. Eu segui as escadas atrás dele e quando entramos no quarto ele se virou pra mim, sua expressão me atingindo com força, me olhava como se eu tivesse feito a pior coisa que podia fazer. As lágrimas me atingiram no minuto em que ele cobriu os olhos, que me acusavam traição, e colocou aquela mascara fria, gelada sem emoções. Ele estava de volta. Tudo o que havia melhorado entre nós havia sido jogado por água a baixo. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse nada. Meu estomago se embrulhou quando eu percebi o que me desesperava.

Eu estava envolvida nisso, eu estava realmente entrando nessa farsa e agora ele ia querer ir embora. Ele iria trocar de assistente e dar um jeito em sua vida e no... casamento. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente querendo falar para ele que nada havia acontecido. Eu não beijaria Mike, eu não beijaria mais ninguém. Eu não podia, não mais. Agora eu estava apaixonada por ele, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. E me matou ver o julgamento em seus olhos. Meus lábios se abriram, mas não disse nada.

-Vamos acabar com isso... - ele murmurou.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

**N/A: **Eu sei o capítulo está pequeno, mas é só para sentirem o gostinho do que vem pela frente. Mas quero dizer que estou triste, vocês não me deixam mais reviews :(. Estou aguardando os comentários ok? Me digam o que acham, por favorsinho, prometo que vou postar bem mais rápido o próximo capítulo.

Espero que gostem... Não se esqueçam das reviews... Beijoos, amo vocês!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Lágrimas e fugas.**

**Edward POV.**

-Vamos acabar com isso - eu disse. Quem ela pensava que era para bagunçar minha cabeça desse jeito? E ainda me humilhar na frente de todos. Não! Isso não era perdoável. Mesmo sendo uma farsa era para sermos um casal e ela beijou outro na minha frente, não havia nada pior. Eu merecia respeito e ela me devia muito para ter toda essa ousadia. Eu a encarei duro, falsa, como ela pode? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrima e seu queixo tremeu, ela abria a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhuma palavra saia.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso, foi baixo, sujo - olhei-a demonstrando nojo.

-Não - ela agitou suas mãos no ar desesperadamente - Eu não beijei Mike - disse.

-Mas deixou que ele te beijasse, não muda muito.

-Ele não me beijou - ela disse mais alto.

-Não me faça de idiota - quase gritei - Eu vi, todos viram droga - joguei as mãos pro ar.

-Eu juro, não nos beijamos - disse fraco - Eu não sei o que deu em Mike para fazer aquilo, mas eu juro Edward, foi um beijo na bochecha.

-Não ouse mentir...

-Não estou mentindo - me interrompeu - Eu não poderia... Eu não... Edward eu es... - disse entre soluços, sem fazer nenhum sentido. Passou as mãos no rosto com raiva, limpando as lágrimas e me olhou profundamente. Aquele olhar. Eu sabia reconhecer esse olhar, eu sabia e isso me assustava. Ela estava me apavorando agora, se fez transparente sem nenhuma máscara de proteção, tudo naquele olhar. O maldito olhar que eu sempre fugi. Era tão intenso e verdadeiro. Onde eu estava com a cabeça de deixar isso chegar até aqui? Ela não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Não! Tínhamos um acordo e ela estragaria tudo com isso. E eu era o culpado, por que eu sabia que ela era diferente e mesmo assim eu quis arriscar, mas ela também não deveria ser assim tão fraca.

-Vo... Você entende que não aconteceu? - seu olhar agora estava me implorando, implorando por algo que eu não poderia nunca dar.

-Sim - eu disse por fim, ela suspirou aliviada.

-Então está tudo bem certo? - disse ela, suspirei - Desculpe Edward, eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer, vou falar com Mike, prometo.

-Isso não muda nada Isabella - eu disse, eu não podia mais continuar com tudo isso, não depois do que ela tem demonstrado. Talvez fosse culpa minha por me aproximar tanto, por algumas vezes ceder ao desejo de toca-la, mas eu não iria ser aquele a magoa-la. E era isso que eu fazia com todos que me... Que gostavam de mim, sempre os decepcionava, e dessa vez eu não carregaria isso comigo. Sua expressão confusa e triste voltou, eu me sentia mal por faze-la passar por tudo isso no estado de saúde que estava. Pobre Isabella, tão frágil em todos os sentidos, eu seria sua destruição se não saísse rápido dessa grande confusão que fizemos. Queria acalma-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não estava. Isso era errado e não deveria estar acontecendo.

-Você estava certa antes, não podemos mais fazer isso - declarei depois de uma eternidade.

-Não... Não vamos deixar assim, esta funcionando - ela mentiu - Não decida desse jeito, podemos conversar mais tarde, huh? Olha eu também estou nessa, não esqueça que se descobrirem tudo eu serei a presa, por favor, esqueça isso por agora - disse de uma vez. Eu a olhei pensativo, ela queria manter isso mesmo que não fosse o que esperava, a situação era muito pior do que eu pensava. Nunca iria funcionar, mas eu decidi não perturba-la agora, após o aniversário de sua mãe eu lhe daria a conversa. Sorri falso.

-Esta bem, nos falamos mais tarde.

-Oh! Sim, sim - suspirou aliviada - Esta bem, vamos descer ok? Renne já deve ter chegado.

-Vamos! - eu disse dando alguns passos, mas ela não fez sinal de se mover. Seu rosto empalideceu.

-Esta tudo bem?

-Sim - sussurrou - Vou me sentar por um instante - disse se dirigindo à cama. Sentou e abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Suspirou algumas vezes. A culpa me dominando. Eu caminhei até ela e abaixei à sua frente.

-Tomou os remédios?

-Uhum - me olhou com um sorriso fraco - É só que hoje o dia está muito cansativo.

Me levantei e estendi o braço pra ela, não como se eu quisesse mais algum contato, apenas aconteceu por impulso. Ela o pegou hesitante, apoiando seu peso em mim. A guiei no caminho de volta ao primeiro andar, caminhamos em silêncio para os fundos da casa dava para ouvir da cozinhas as risadas e conversas. Quando passamos pela porta todos os olhares disparam para nós. Apertei levemente o braço de Isabella quando ela falhou ao meu lado. Renne já havia chegado e estava comendo na mesa das senhoras. A mesma senhora que foi me apresentada antes se levantou da mesa onde Renne estava e nos chamou com um largo sorriso, caminhamos até a mesa.

-Meninas esse é Edward que quem tenho falado - disse Renne se levantando e vindo até onde estávamos - Como você está querido? - ela afagou meu braço.

-Bem senhora - sorri - Feliz aniversário - eu lhe dei um meio abraço, com Isabella grudada no outro braço.

-Obrigada querido - ela disse. Virou-se para as senhoras da mesa - Eu disse que ele é gentil - disse enquanto se sentava de novo, as senhoras sorriram em minha direção.

-Então, contem como se conheceram? - Irene perguntou.

-Nós trabalhamos juntos, senhora - disse.

-Então se veem todos os dias? - outra senhora disse.

-Na verdade - pigarreou Renne - Eles dividem a mesma sala, sabem? - disse cheia de duplos sentidos.

-Mãe! - Isabella protestou ao meu lado. Eu me virei para ela, estava corando. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela me olhou de volta e corou mais, ela sorriu largo. Fodidamente linda corando. Droga, essa era a verdade.

-Esse momento pedia um beijo - alguém disse tirando-me dos pensamentos.

-É verdade desde que chegaram vocês tem sido tão discretos que não vejo nada. - Renne insistiu. Me senti de volta ao ensino fundamental quando as senhoras começaram a bater palmas e repetir "beija" todas juntas. Os olhares nos flechavam, eu conseguia sentir o ódio de Mike à distância enquanto ele nos observava atentamente. Idiota. Eu me virei para ela, que tinha assumido um novo tom de roxo nas bochechas, me olhava sob os cílios e eu podia ver a confusão e hesitação se misturarem em seu olhar. Ela vinha sendo tão transparente para mim agora, eu não podia beija-la, não com o que eu estava planejando fazer. Eu não podia dar esperanças a ela e depois simplesmente quebrar seu coração. Mas ao mesmo tempo meu lado possessivo queria esfregar na cara de Mike que era eu quem a beijaria na frente de todos, por que ela era minha. Minha. Você precisa estar focado, minha mente acusou.

Deixei que a confusão me tomasse por algum tempo, as vozes ainda diziam o que eu deveria fazer, passaram-se poucos segundos na verdade. Isabella suspirou tristemente e começou a afastar-se de mim, foi tão rápido que apenas eu e ela percebemos por que agora eu tinha seu rosto em uma de minhas mãos, seus olhos estavam fechados precipitadamente, eu queria rir para ela e dizer que eu merecia que ela fosse mais dura comigo. Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi deixar aquele íman irresistível me puxar para ela, sua eletricidade me

invadindo de um jeito novo. Meu estomago revirou, não de um jeito ruim, era bom, como se eu tivesse ansioso por esse momento à muito tempo. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes. A e quando nossos lábios se pressionaram, a corrente ficou impossivelmente mais forte. Isabella tremeu levemente, seu corpo colado ao meu. O beijo foi rápido. As senhoras bateram palmas e murmuraram "amém" e então tivemos de nos separar novamente. Ela foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, virando-se para responder alguém. Eu olhei vitorioso para Mike, ele estava vermelho parecendo uma bomba prestes a explodir, alguma das garotas falava com ele. Sorri sínico para a mesa deles enquanto agarrava a cintura de Bella. Sua reação me puxou de volta, a respiração pesada, era tão lindo o jeito que ela estava sorrindo abobalhada. Seu olhar estava escondido do meu e ela estava corando.

Renne puxou duas cadeiras e as colocou ao redor de sua mesa para que sentássemos, o interrogatório recomeçando, eu ainda tinha a cintura de Bella envolvida, era tão natural segura-la, senti-la em mim. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Não deveria mesmo.

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava nas nuvens, literalmente. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim, e mesmo agora as borboletas dançavam em meu estômago, um lindo balé de emoções. Nosso primeiro beijo. Não foi exatamente como eu queria, não com todos nos olhando, mas seus lábios nos meus. O Deus. Aqueles lábios eram o céu, uma paraíso particular, tinham o poder de me fazer esquecer tudo ao redor. Suas mãos em mim eram tão naturais, se encaixavam como se fossem feitas para estar ali. Eu tentava conter meu sorriso idiota que insistia em rasgar meu rosto, mas era em vão. Ele me pegou sorrindo enquanto o olhava várias vezes e em resposta me dava aquele sorriso de canto de boca, aquele de tirar o fôlego de tão... Não sei, era de tirar o fôlego.

Nós ficamos conversando com as amigas de Renne mesmo depois de responder todas as perguntas sobre "nós". Meus amigos nos fuzilavam e eu não entendia por que eles pareciam tão bravos, eu deveria estar chateada, Mike foi quem quase estragou tudo.

Algumas horas depois, houve uma movimentação na mesa do meu pessoal e Mike se levantou furioso, seu rosto dizia que estava pronto para fazer um escândalo. Marchou o caminho até a nossa mesa, conforme ele chegava mais perto todos paravam para observa-lo. Edward ficou tenso ao meu lado, sua mão me apertando. Virei-me para ele, sua mandíbula travada. Coloquei minha mão sobre a sua que estava em mim. Ele se virou rápido para encontrar meu olhar, sorri. Sua expressão se acalmou um pouco. Quando Mike chegou ele parou apenas por alguns segundos à minha frente, murmurando um frio "precisamos conversar". Ótimo, adoro esse tipo de conversa. Eu olhei em volta procurando por ajuda, encontrei Renne, ela sorriu e murmurou "vai" inclinando a cabeça para a cozinha. Apertei a mão de Edward uma última vez e levantei, ele sussurrou "não Isabella" atrás de mim, mas era Mike meu melhor amigo eu tinha que concertar e entender essa situação. Por que nunca meu mundo estaria equilibrado se eu estivesse nesse clima com meus amigos. Respirei fundo e o segui, nós atravessamos a casa até a saída da frente, Mike andava rápido. Eu parei quando ele parou, se virando para me olhar, eu no terceiro degrau da pequena escada do deck e ele no chão. Seus olhos não focavam em lugar nenhum e ele parecia estar em uma luta interna.

-Você pode dizer o que está pensando - o incentivei depois de uma eternidade de silêncio.

-Eu não... Desculpa - suspirou, os olhos caindo tristes. Ele fez aquela expressão que sabia que partia meu coração toda vez.

-Não faça isso, você sabe que está errado, eu mereço desculpas - disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Não fique brava - ele se aproximou - Me desculpe, é que... É que... - subiu um degrau - Eu te amo! - declarou de frente pra mim.

-Eu também te amo, mas ainda estou brava e...

-Não! - disse alto - Eu te amo Bella, todas as vezes que eu disse isso era desse jeito que eu deveria ter feito, por que é real eu te amo!

-Eu também Mike. Não entendo, o que há?

-Não é igual - ele suspirou balançando a cabeça. Tão rápido quanto poderia ele se jogou degrau acima agarrando meu rosto com as duas mãos, os lábios tocando os meus. Eu paralisei, minha cabeça rodando, isso não estava acontecendo. O Deus não. Não! Seus lábios rudes e urgentes. Forcei minhas mãos em seu peito, me empurrando para trás. Alguns tropeços, mas fiquei de pé.

-O... O que? - eu o olhei confusa, sem respirar.

-É isso.

-Mike não... Amigo... Não... Eu e Edward - eu estava uma confusão, as palavras saiam sem que eu formasse a frase inteira e minha mente estava disparada. - Eu não...

-Não diga nada, por favor - sua face caiu triste, como uma criança magoada ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e cambaleou em direção à seu carro. Meus próprios pés não se moviam enquanto eu queria ir atrás dele. Ele não podia sair assim.

-Mike espere - eu consegui gritar. Ele nem sequer me olhou, entrou em seu carro e saiu.

A noite foi longa, mas agora finalmente a casa estava vazia e as coisas parcialmente arrumadas. Edward já tinha subido a muito tempo, ele não disse nada quando passou por Angela e eu na sala, bufando irritado.

Meus amigos ficaram por último e quando tivemos privacidade suficiente tocamos no assunto "Mike", Jessica e Ben estavam chateados comigo de novo, eles me culpavam por nunca ter percebido os sentimentos de Mike. Quando eles nunca me contaram, eles que sempre souberam de tudo. Meus amigos não me contaram. Tivemos uma quase briga quando eu disse que era eu quem estava chateada, e eles foram embora. Angela ficou, ela me entendia, ria sem humor quando disse que todos viam isso menos eu. "Mike nunca me disse" eu repetia. A Mike, agora ele estava magoado e eu estava me segurando para não chorar na frente dela, por que eu o magoei todos esses anos e o jeito que ele saiu essa noite. Era tudo minha culpa. "Não, você não pode se culpar" ela disse não era culpa minha se ele não tinha seguido em frente quando me mudei, mas ainda assim eu tinha minha parcela de culpa. Quero dizer, nós fazíamos tudo juntos, de ir ao cinema só nós dois à acampar no meu quintal. Eu deveria desconfiar, ele era um garoto e não faria essas coisas só por ser meu melhor amigo, era natural que quisesse jogar futebol na sexta a tarde. Até mesmo ter uma namorada e dormir na casa dela aos sábados, mas não. Ele estava sempre comigo, eu ocupei sua vida em cada momento com meus problemas, e ele sempre estava la para me abraçar e me consolar. Sempre dizendo... Eu te amo. Droga agora tudo fazia sentido, o jeito que ele ficava bravo quando Jessica tentava me fazer ficar com alguém, como ele sempre me protegia de tudo. Eu deveria saber, meu Deus, eu deveria saber. Angela se foi tarde da madrugada. Tranquei as portas, me arrastei escada acima e deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem, a imagem de Mike magoado na minha acabeça até que eu finalmente peguei no sono. Ao lado de um inconciente Edward.

**T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T**

Acordei com a chuva forte batendo em minha janela. O dia estava tão bonito quanto a confusão na minha cabeça. Levantei sem vontade e me arrastei até o a hora do banho em dias como esse, por que ao invés de relaxar minha cabeça insistia em pensar em tudo, refazer cada sena, e planejar como seria diferente se eu não tivesse dito tal coisa ou se eu tivesse dito. Odiava essa melancolia. No meio dos meus pensamentos meus olhos focaram nas prateleiras do banheiro vazias, os shampoos de Edward não estava la. Curioso ele adiantar as coisas pois teriamos mais um dia aqui. Depois de me vesti sai para o quarto, eu não tinha reparado que ele não estava na cama quando acordei, nem que sua mala não estava no lugar de antes. Espera. Não. Corri para a janela, o carro não estava. Não. Olhei para o quarto de novo, querendo que tivesse errado o lugar da mala. Nada. Os sapatos não estavam no chão. Não. Corri para o corredor, nada no primeiro andar. Subi até o quarto de Renne e sem bater eu entrei.

-Mãe, onde Edward está? - eu pergunti sem me certificar de que ela estava acordada.

-Han? - murmurou esfregando os olhos.

-Edward, onde ele está?

-Não sei, ué - disse, seu sorriso se murchou quando me olhou. - O que aconteceu?

-A mala... O carro - murmurei incrédula, ele não pode ter ido embora. Nós tinhamos nos acertado, estávamos bem, não estávamos? Ele me devia uma conversa ainda. Ele aceitou ficar, ele aceitou, ele até... Droga ele me beijou. Não. Não é possível que ele foi embora sem dizer nada. Isso não, eu estava em um pesadelo é isso. Bati a mão na cabeça, "acorda". Nada. Renne me olhou como se fosse louca.

-Filha?

-Ele foi embora? Ele foi embora! - as lágrimas escorreram. Não. Ele foi embora escondido, não me disse nada, nenhuma explicação ou briga. Nenhuma conversa ou adeus. Ele foi embora depois de tudo. Ele me deixou.

Sai do quarto ainda sem acreditar, Renne murmurou alguma coisa e veio até mim, mas eu fiz sinal para que ela ficasse, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Eu precisava que fosse mentira, eu precisa dele. Por que ele me deixou? Sem mais. Devia ser por eu ter o deixado ontem para conversar com Mike, tinha que ser por isso. Qual outra explicação para ele me deixar? "Ele não te quer". Mas e o beijo? Eu senti a eletricidade, seu coração batendo rápido no meu. "Ele nunca quis". Não. Me estiquei na cama com o celular nas mãos, as lágrimas quase não me deixaram ver as teclas. Liguei. Não chamou. Liguei de novo. "Esse número não existe ou está fora da área de serviço, tente novamente mais tarde". Devo ter digitado errado. Disquei de novo. "Esse número não existe ou está fora da área de serviço, tente novamente mais tarde". Não. "Ele se foi, aceite." Mensagem, eu enviei uma mensagem para que ele me ligasse quando visse. Meia hora depois enviei outra explicando a situação com Mike. Uma hora depois, enviei uma mensagem furiosa por ele ter feito isso, como uma criança. No final da manhã eu havia enviado tantas mensagens e me sentia ridícula por isso. "Ele te deixou como um nada". Era isso, eu não signifcava nada para ele. Nada. Eu estava apaixonada por um homem e eu não passava de um visto para ele, agora nem isso. Eu só queria chorar. Por que todas as coisas ruins que podiam acontecer-me no mundo, aconteceram no período de um dia, ou menos. Eu não merecia isso.

**_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

**N/A: **Vocês terão de me perdoar os erros de gramática, aconteceu um problema no computador e agora ele não me deixa abrir o skydrive. Ainda estou sem o microsoft office então fiz tudo se correção automática, me desculpem. Mas achei melhor postar sem correção à demorar mais alguns dias para postar. Perdoem a demora, estou na época de formatura e tudo está corrido.

Agora vou dormir por que está muito tarde, vejo vocês nas reviews, né? Por favorsinho. Beijooos, com amor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Bebidas e carinhos. **

**All about your heart - Mindy Gledhill **

**Edward POV. **

Eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, sei que estou. Então por que me sinto como um covarde idiota? Ela já não estava bem na noite passada e agora teria mais uma coisa com o que se preocupar. Ela estava se culpando, o que eu já esperava, em sua primeira mensagem Isabella me explicou as coisas com Mike e se desculpou por ter me deixado para falar com ele, mas afinal ele era seu amigo e não poderia deixa-lo falando sozinho. Era ela disse, algo aconteceu e segundo ela todos estavam magoados agora. Em outra mensagem ela perguntou se eu tinha visto um tal beijo dela e de Mike e se era por isso que ei tinha voltado, controlei minha imensa vontade de responder brigando com ela por deixar que ele a beijasse de novo, mas logo depois ela disse que o havia parado. Ela também se culpava por não perceber que ele gostava dela, bem não era culpa dela, mas qualquer um percebia. Tinham tantas mensagens, que estavam me deprimindo, não por qualquer coisa, mas por ela ser tão frágil e atingível. Agora eu dirigia pela estrada para a minha casa, a chuva batia forte contra o vidro do carro, a noite fria e sombria. Esse clima tende a nos fazer pensar na vida, sempre. O telefone tocou interrompendo meu silêncio, olhei rapidamente para a tela. Isabella. Agora eu entendo o que me intriga tanto nela, insistência. Ela nunca desistia. Pior, ela não desistia de mim. Isso em Isabella totalmente me lembrava dela, que também nunca desistiu de mim e isso foi seu fim. Isabella era exatamente igual a ela. "Você é um bom menino, eu sei" sua voz soou em minha cabeça me fazendo sorrir, À minha frente a estrada desapareceu dando lugar as minhas insistentes lembranças, que tomaram minha visão. "Não de ouvidos a ele" disse ela sorrindo "Ele vai ver, um dia, que você é bom em tudo que faz" me abraçou afagando minha cabeça. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, eu ainda podia sentir, tão bom que meus olhos se fechavam involuntariamente e meus problemas desapareciam. Depois a imagem da ponta, o carro rápido, a chuva, o barulho dos pneus derrapando e seus gritos. Eu sentia tudo, revivia tudo quase todas as noites em que dormia sóbrio.

Meu próprio carro balançou na estrada me acordando das lembranças com um grito formado em minha garganta. Já estava na frente de casa e a chuva caía impossivelmente mais forte. Dentro da casa tudo estava limpo, calmo, gelado e sozinho. Eu sentia falta de companhia, eu sempre senti, era horrível estar só com minhas lembranças. Liguei o aquecedor e fiz meu caminho para a grande sala de estar indo direto ao frigobar. Umas doses de whisky depois eu estava pronto para um bom banho e uma longa noite de insônia.

"Eu não acredito nisso" a voz soou da sala, eu me virei para o som, assustado. "Você o mima demais". "Eu o protejo, não é mimo" defendeu-me a doce voz. "Ele merece uma surra por o que fez, aquele inconsequente" gritou a voz, o barulho de gente subindo as escadas. Eu senti um enorme frio na barriga, do tipo ruim. Escutei o choro dela. "Não você não vai encostar nele, não dessa vez" "Cala a boca" a voz gritou, o que eu ouvi depois foi barulho de passos, um grito agoniado, mais barulhos nas escadas e tudo ficou em silêncio. Segundos depois a maçaneta da porta girou me fazendo correr para dentro do guarda-roupas, como eu sempre fazia. "ei psiu, sou eu" o sussurro dela soou no quarto. Abri hesitante a porta do guarda-roupas, ela secou algumas lágrimas e disfarçou com um sorriso fraco. Sua mão se estendeu no ar e me chamou "Vamos embora rápido, pegue sua mochila querido". Eu sai do meu esconderijo e agarrei minha pequena mochila do bob esponja, como ela estava pesada aquela noite, sua mão agarrou a minha e puxou corredor a fora. Eu corria atrás dela, a excitação e o medo se misturavam no meu estômago. Descemos a escada correndo, ele estava caído com as costas no chão perto do corredor do primeiro andar. Ela fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieto e me ajudou a passar por ele. A adrenalina cada vez mais tomava conta do meu pequeno corpo, entramos no carro e eu soltei o resto do ar que segurava. Me virei no banco para encara-la, ela sorria nervosa enquanto colocava o sinto e dava partida. Estranhei ela não pedir para eu por o sinto também, esse era sempre o motivo pelo qual eu levava algumas boas broncas, porém dessa vez ela não reclamou. Sorriu apenas. Pensei que finalmente havia entendido que aquele negócio machucava meu pescoço. "Para onde vamos?" eu finalmente disse. "Para o aeroporto" respondeu. Eu sorri largo, nós iriamos viajar juntos como viemos planejando a tanto tempo, só nós dois e mais ninguém para atrapalhar. "Vamos viajar" eu toquei sua mão empolgado, quando voltei a olhar seu rosto algumas lágrimas escorriam por ele. "Não chore mamãe" declarei, apertando minha mão na sua, ela deveria estar tão empolgada quanto eu. A gente planeja essa viajem a tanto tempo, ia ser demais, eu mal podia me conter sentado. "Está bem querido" ela disse inclinando o rosto para que eu limpasse suas lágrimas. Assim que eu o fiz ela me olhou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que iluminava todo o mundo ao redor e aquecia meu coração. Sorri largo para ela. Então, em uma fração de segundo sua face mudou, ela virou para frente e suas mãos agarraram o volante em desespero. Eu me virei para ver o que havia acontecido, mas não conseguia ver com aquela luz branca forte me cegando. A buzina.

Espasmos balançaram meu corpo e eu agarrei os lençóis me forçando a levantar. O ar me faltava e eu estava suando. A cama, meu quarto. Suspirei, era só mais um pesadelo. Quando consegui me acalmar sentei na cama e abri uma das gavetas do criado mudo, agarrei meu potinho de comprimidos calmantes e peguei um. Após alguns minutos eu voltei a deitar, sentindo levemente o efeito da droga.

**Bella POV**

-Bella se você estiver deitada... - ameaçou Renne antes de abrir a porta, ela colocou a cabeça para dentro e espiou -Já chega - esbravejou me assustando, ela nunca falava assim - Já se passou dois dias e meio você está ai deitada culpando a si mesma. Isso nem é mesmo uma boa foça, onde está a raiva? O sorvete? Filme de romance? - ela tagarelou puxando meu cobertor e arremessando ao chão - Agora é quase meio dia - disse caminhando até as cortinas e as abrindo.

-Não quero levantar - declarei.

-Nem comer, nem tomar os remédios, quantos anos você tem?

-Estou sofrendo - choraminguei.

-Eu sei, meu bem - sua face amoleceu e ela se sentou na cama - Mas ficar aqui se culpando não vai adiantar nada.

-E o que eu faço? - disse a olhando, ela sorriu largo como se tivesse falando com uma criança. Afagou meu cabelo e então suspirou.

-Querida eu não posso te dizer o que fazer.

-Uma opinião, por favor - supliquei.

-Você tem duas opções - começou cautelosa - Pode ficar aqui se perguntando eternamente o que aconteceu ou... - suspirou - Ou pode mover essa sua bunda jovem e ir atrás dele.

-Eu não posso fazer isso, correr atrás dele, tenho que ter orgulho e...

-A vida é muito curta para ser orgulhosa filha, no final quando você estiver velha em uma cadeira de balanço - riu um pouco - Vai imaginar como teria sido se fosse atrás dele, e seu orgulho não te consolará.

-E se não der certo?

-E se der? - rebateu.

-Mas...

-Não invente muitos "mas" querida, você não os tem, tudo o que tem é o agora e o agora define o futuro - disse inclinando para beijar o topo da minha cabeça - Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo seja lá o que você decidir - se levantou e saiu.

O que eu tenho agora? Me pergunto isso algumas vezes, tenho um amigo com uma ex-paixão secreta, dois amigos bravos e um quase namorado-ex-futuro-marido-de-mentira fujão. Minha vida é uma beleza, não? Eu estava apaixonada, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu realmente sentia o que todos falavam. A raiva, as borboletas, o frio na barriga. Pela primeira vez eu estava realmente apaixonada por alguém. O que eu podia fazer? "Sentar e chorar como uma medrosa ou levantar e ir atrás dele" repeti as hipóteses algumas vezes. Por que as coisas nunca seguiam um padrão comigo, era ele quem deveria vir atrás de mim. Eu deveria ser a difícil, no entanto sou quem está pensando em pegar um avião para entender por que ele me abandonou. Isso não estava certo, ele não merecia que eu fizesse isso. Tudo o que ele faz é me confundir, me tratar bem e depois mal, me fazer gostar dele e depois odiar, tudo isso era culpa dele. Por que eu tinha que estar apaixonada por alguém tão impossível. Eu poderia muito bem me apaixonar por Mike, sim isso seria perfeito. Ele gosta de mim, me trata bem e foi meu amigo quando eu mais precisei, mas quem manda no coração? Ri sozinha, esse era o pior clichê no mundo e no entanto nós havíamos usado isso no começo dessa história para os outros, e agora eu realmente usei isso no sentido verdadeiro.

Por outro lado eu não queria deixa-lo escapar, ele tinha algo, eu sabia disso lá no fundo ele tem algo. Ele quase me deixou ver, me intrigava todo seu mistério e farsas. Suas máscaras escondiam algo bom, eu sei. Mas eu não podia simplesmente tentar esquecer a mágoa de ser abandonada do jeito que ele fez, sem explicações no meio da noite. Ele tinha que ter um motivo, eu precisava que ele tivesse um motivo, ele era problemático demais. Suspirei muitas vezes, minha guerra particular tomando grandes proporções em minha cabeça. Eu tenho o agora. Talvez agora seja a chance de tê-lo. Porque o beijo foi real, eu sei, suas pequenas porém existentes demonstrações de carinho e preocupação. Ele demonstrou algumas coisas que nunca havia mostrado antes. Eu tenho o agora!

Pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro. O banho rápido me ajudou a despertar, peguei minha mala semi pronta e guardei o resto das coisas que estavam no banheiro. Depois de brigar com minha imagem acabada no espelho eu corri pelo corredor, escada, primeiro andar. Renne estava no sofá sorrindo para mim. Ela me abraçou dizendo que sabia que eu tomaria a decisão certa. Nós chamamos um taxi e depois de algumas lágrimas eu parti para o aeroporto.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Joguei o dinheiro para o taxista e corri para a frente do prédio com minha mala em mãos, o portão se abriu e eu entrei. Sorri para o porteiro e corri para dentro, estava frio e a chuva só fazia engrossar. Após alguns segundos eu estava no elevador subindo para o andar de Edward, o frio na minha barriga estava pior do que o frio que fazia aqui fora. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, eu não podia desistir agora, afinal o que eu tinha para perder? Ri nervosa quando as portas se abriram, andei lenta e desajeitada até a porta e toquei campainha. Uma Elena sorridente se revelou em seu uniforme.

-Olá querida.

-Olá Elena, como está? - eu sorri de volta.

-Bem e você? - ela gesticulou para que eu entrasse.

-Estou bem - eu a segui pela sala deixando a mala no caminho - Onde está Edward?

-Pensei que ele estivesse com você - parou para me olhar.

-O não! Ele não está aqui?

-Não - disse confusa - Vocês não estavam viajando juntos?

-É uma longa história... - suspirei - Eu realmente precisava falar com ele.

-Querida não quero me intrometer - disse ela com aquele jeitinho de avó - Mas se aconteceu alguma briga ou algo que o chateasse ele deve ter ido para a outra casa.

-Eu acho que... Eu vou para lá - eu decidi.

-Mas e a chuva?

- Eu realmente tenho que falar com ele!

-Veja só esse destino - ela sorriu sábia - Pegue o meu carro e tome cuidado com a estrada querida - disse enfiando a mão no bolso do avental e pegando as chaves para depois me entregar. Eu a olhei confusa por um instante, ela sempre tinha aquele sorriso de quem estava um pouco à frente dos outros, ou ao menos dos mais novos.

-Muito obrigada - eu lhe dei um meio abraço e corri para alcançar a mala - A propósito, qual o seu carro? - eu disse com a mala na mão.

-Um megane preto - disse mais alto - Não me olhe desse jeito, foi um presente de Edward. - deu de ombros. - Fique o tempo que quiser, boa sorte.

-Obrigada - eu sorri e corri para a porta. O elevador demorou o que pareceu uma eternidade para subir e depois outra para descer. Já no estacionamento apertei o botão do alarme do carro e segui o barulho até encontrá-lo. Entrei e joguei minha mala para o banco de trás, outra respirada profunda, dei partida e sai para a furiosa chuva. Coloquei o endereço da casa no gps e acelerei para a estrada, eu não lembrava o caminho decor.

Depois de quase uma hora eu sabia que estava perdida, todas as saídas que eu conhecia já tinham passado, o nervosismo tomava conta de mim cada vez mais, a chuva e o frio não eram muito confortáveis enquanto se dirigia na estrada. Me concentrei em achar o nome de onde estava e colocar no gps, agora o caminho era de volta, peguei o retorno mais próximo e fiquei atenta para a primeira saída onde o gps indicou que eu entrasse. Me concentrei em todas as instruções e quarenta minutos depois eu estava na entrada da mansão, meu coração acelerado. Passei pelo primeiro portão aparecendo para a câmera. Estacionei antes do segundo e sai para a chuva. Toquei a campainha algumas milhares de vezes antes de Edward atender ao interfone.

-Que é? - resmungou. Por um instante eu pensei em desistir, ele ia estar bravo e tudo mais. Recuei alguns passos, as pernas tremendo - Tem alguém ai? - a voz dele soou mais uma vez.

-Hmm... Eu - gaguejei - Bella.

Um tempo depois houve um barulho e o portão se abriu, eu corri para dentro. Quando alcancei a porta já estava toda encharcada. Bati algumas vezes, tentando arrumar o máximo possível da minha bagunça. A maçaneta da porta girou e fazendo meu coração disparar, aquele típico barulho de portas velhas soou baixo enquanto ela se abria revelando Edward sem camisa. Eu babaria em seu corpo nu, mas o que me prendeu em sua face foram seus olhos tristes e pesados, as bolsas roxas em baixo estavam maiores, a barba por fazer e o cabelo bagunçado. O gelo balançou em seu copo fazendo barulho.

-Eu não esperava que viesse - murmurou ele, o bafo de álcool me atingiu.

-Eu não esperava que você fugisse no meio da noite... - atirei sem perceber. Ele me olhou nos olhos, aquele olhar perfurante. Sem dizer nada saiu andando para dentro. Hesitei por alguns segundos antes de me empurrar para dentro e segui-lo. Ele se esparramou no sofá, uma garrafa de whisky estava na mesa do centro. Sua imagem me dava pena.

-Como você está? - eu disse fazendo-o rir irônico.

-Bem Isabella, bem!

-Edward eu não entendo, o que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei o que estávamos fazendo, mas não vamos continuar - disse decidido.

-Você não... O que? Você não pode decidir assim, sozinho.

-Por que você quer continuar? Sou eu quem será deportado - deu de ombros, enfiando uma adega em meu coração com seu descaso.

-Eu... Hm... Eu posso ser presa - usei o último argumento que me sobrava. Ele riu de novo irônico, isso estava me mantando - Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que há de errado?

-Por que não me diz você? - levantou subitamente, bravo.

-Eu pensei que... Eu achei que nós... Edward, por favor! - ele não me faria dizer assim, desesperada para que ele ficasse. Antes eu precisa saber se seus sentimentos eram ao menos parecidos com os meus - Eu estou... Estou...

-Não Bella, por favor - murmurou fraco. Nossas conversas se tornavam cada vez mais confusas. Meu Deus ele parecia tão acabado agora, eu não queria brigar, nem aborrece-lo mais. Estava a ponto de desmoronar a qualquer hora.

-Por que você está assim? - me aproximei e enquanto o fazia sua carranca se transformava na face de uma criança emburrada, ou chorona, talvez as duas coisas. Ele as vezes agia como um garotinho sem proteção - Você não está bem, eu vejo, tem comido direito? - não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente - Não está dormindo bem também, não é? - repetiu o movimento com a cabeça - Deixe-me ajudar, huh? - terminei meu caminho. Sem saber o quanto ansiava toca-lo até que o fiz, minha mão avançou em seu cabelo bagunçado. Seus olhos tremeram fracos, quase se fechando e meu corpo quis com todas as forças se jogar para um abraço. Controlei meus braços teimosos que queriam puxa-lo para mim. Ele parecia hesitante, resistindo ao meu pedido. Eu sorri para ele, continuando a acaricia-lo. Suspirou.

-Me deixe cuidar de você? - sussurrei.

-E você? - sussurrou de volta.

-Estou muito bem, veja - continuei sorrindo. -Vamos dar um jeito em tudo, está bem? - eu o olhei nos olhos sugestivamente. Não me referia só em seu estado e sua sala bagunçados. Me referia à nós. Balançou positivamente a cabeça.

-Eu preciso de um banho! - concluiu finalmente.

-Isso - eu o libertei - Vá, tome um bom banho, eu vou ver o que faço aqui - disse pegando o copo de sua mão e depois a garrafa da mesa de centro.

-Mesmo?

-Sim - o olhei confusa. Ele deu de ombros e saiu murmurando algo como "Eu sabia" e "Boa demais".

Peguei o resto das bebidas e me livrei delas na cozinha quase intacta, ele realmente não tem comido direito, algum salgados estavam espalhados sobre o balcão. Fucei a dispensa e depois de juntar algumas coisas decidi fazer uma boa macarronada. Joguei o macarrão na grande panela com água e coloquei ao fogo, depois trabalhei no molho. Por fim eu tinha uma grande travessa de macarronada sobre a mesa.

Depois de uma eternidade de espera eu cedi à fome e comi sem Edward, o cara simplesmente não deveria demorar tanto assim no banho. O nervosismo realmente não é legal para pessoas com problemas de coordenação, descobri depois de quase quebrar o prato enquanto lavava minha louça. Já entediada e impaciente depois de fazer tudo o que podia subi para conferir se ele não havia morrido no banho. Os dois primeiros cômodos do enorme corredor do segundo andar estavam vazios. A próxima porta era do escritório, mais para frente outro quarto vazio. Finalmente a última porta do corredor, com certeza era ali, abri a porta devagar revelando seu quarto. Era como o esperado, a cama king size com vários travesseiros brancos. Ele estava parado de costas para a porta, de frente ao guarda-roupas. Uma calça de moletom pendurada na cintura, as costas nuas. A meu Deus, aquela visão não poderia ficar melhor, acho que eu estava babando ou arfando. Arfando pois ele me notou.

-Sim? - se virou para mim, a barba estava feita e o cabelo perfeitamente desgrenhado, o aspecto pós banho, ele parecia mais convidativo do que nunca, os lábios avermelhados e as bochechas rosadas provavelmente pelo calor da água.

-Bem, você demorou e vim checar se tudo estava bem - entrei de vez no quarto.

-Uhum.

-Fiz macarronada! - sorri.

-E você comeu ou está me esperando todo esse tempo? - disse colocando uma camiseta que segurava nas mãos e em alguns poucos passos estava à minha frente. Seu humor mutante mudando para algo como impaciência. Eu sabia que era por que eu provavelmente estava parecendo uma pateta, de boca aberta sem responder sua pergunta. Mas não é sempre que se vê Edward Cullen de camiseta e moletom. - Isabella?

-Huhu... Eu comi, desculpe, você queria que eu esperasse?

-Mas é claro que não - suspirou - Você tem que tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho quente, urgente. - disse aleatório. Balancei a cabeça positivamente. - Você tem alguma roupa?

-No carro.

-Me dê as chaves que eu vou buscar - estendeu as mãos, lhe entreguei as chaves ele as pegou e jogou no bolso, foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou uma das toalhas caras em uma das gavetas, voltou e me entregou. - Você está bem? - me analisou.

-Sim - disse incerta.

-Tem tomado os remédios direito? - eu não sei de onde tinha surgido essa conversa, por que com Edward as coisas eram meio loucas, mas ele estava preocupado comigo. Sim, ele queria saber como eu estive nesses dias e meu coração idiota não podia bater mais rápido por isso. Gaguejei alguma coisa, mas acabei acenando um "não" com a cabeça. - Por que?

-As vezes esqueço - menti, ele me olhou repreensivo - Não fique bravo - falei parecendo uma criança culpada. E riu levemente se aproximando, sua mão esquerda alcançou minha face. Involuntariamente minha cabeça se inclinou para ele.

-Isabella - sussurrou meu nome.

-Hum?

-Me prometa que vai parar de cuidar tanto dos outros e vai cuidar mais de si mesma? - manteve o tom de sua voz levando os carinhos da face ao meu cabelo. Se tudo que ele quisesse, me pedisse desse jeito, não teria como dizer não. Estava tão perto de mim, tão quente, os olhos fixos nos meus fazendo com que eu perdesse todas as palavras. Seu corpo se aproximava lentamente do meu, a cabeça se inclinando para mim como quando ele havia me beijado. O sim me beije! Eu estava arfando querendo seu beijo, meus lábios pulsantes, meus olhos fechando. Podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele até que seus lábios suspirantes encostaram levemente em minha testa. Seu livre envolveu meu ombro era um meio abraço tão quente. Nós nunca havíamos nos abraçado direito antes. envolvi sua cintura com um braço. -Me prometa - sua voz rouca me exigiu, o ar quente roçando meu pescoço. "Uhum" consegui dizer, ele riu fazendo com que nossos corpos tremessem juntos e se afastou de vagar. A falta de seu calor me atingiu.

-Vou buscar suas roupas, vá para o banho - ordenou ele, eu pateticamente obedeci. Derrotada em minha própria batalha, como eu o havia perdoado tão fácil? Sem nenhuma briga ou desculpa. A ele nunca se desculpa, senhor mandão! Marchei irritada para o banheiro, charme Cullen de merda, por que ele tinha que ser assim? "A cupido safadinho, você me paga, esta ouvindo?" sussurrei para as paredes. O banheiro dele era praticamente do tamanho de um quarto, ao menos a metade de um. O box era grande e escuro, o chuveiro era uma dessas duchas quentes e fortes que massageiam o corpo. Deliciei-me com a água quente por um bom tempo, o cheiro dele estava em toda parte o que tornava difícil sair de lá. Sequei um pouco o cabelo com a toalha, enrolei em volta do corpo e sai para o quarto vazio. Minha mala estava em cima da cama, procurei um par de roupas confortáveis eu até pensei em colocar meus pijamas, mas não sabia o que aconteceria daqui pra frente e com Edward eu deveria estar preparada. Uma calça escura confortável e minha blusa favorita de mangas longas azul escura. Passei alguns dos produtos no cabelo e desci para o primeiro andar. Edward saia da cozinha enquanto eu terminava de descer. Ele sorriu largo para mim.

-Estava muito bom - disse colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Eu sorri de volta, abobalhada com seu jeito, ele nunca ficava assim.

-Que bom que gostou.

-Sim.

-E agora? - perguntei deixando a tensão me tomar.

-Estou cansado, vamos dormir e prometo que conversamos.

Por um instante o "vamos dormir" me atraiu mais do que deveria, parecia bom. Porém a casa era grande, o sofá parecia muito confortável e nós ainda não estávamos resolvidos, por tanto não chegaria tão perto dele até a tal conversa. Ele me olhava impaciente enquanto a minha vontade brigava com as minhas razões.

-Esta bem - disse eu finalmente fazendo meu caminho para o sofá - Você tem algum cobertor reserva ou...

-O que está fazendo? - me interrompeu surpreso - Você não acha que vai dormir no sofá, não é?

-É que eu não vi nenhuma cama nos outros quartos - declarei.

-Você vai dormir na minha cama - ordenou. Eu iria matá-lo "não assim, Cullen". Ele não podia pensar que eu dormiria na mesma cama que ele depois do que ele havia feito, não mesmo. Olhei pra ele irritada e balancei a cabeça negativamente - Eu vou dormir no sofá, Isabella, a cama será apenas para você.

E assim, como ele vem feito durante essas poucas horas, fez com que meu humor mudasse completamente. Edward enjoado Cullen estava se oferecendo para dormir no sofá em sua própria casa para que eu dormisse em seu quarto, isso era... Gentil e inesperado, pois Edward não era gentil, ao menos nunca foi. Ou talvez ele fosse lá no fundo, apenas nunca demonstrou.

-Mas você... No sofá? Não precisa, você parece bem mais cansado, não se incomode comigo estou acostumada a colchões duros e essas coisas...

-Você me prometeu, huh? - cruzou os braços.

-Você vai ficar bem aqui?

-Sim, não se preocupe! - ele sorriu leve.

Não me preocupar era um tanto quanto impossível agora, além de estar preocupada com ele estava preocupada também com "nós". Se é que "nós" existia. Amanhã nos decidíramos, teríamos a tal conversa.

Após concluirmos que seria ele no sofá e eu na cama, Edward subiu e pegou travesseiro e cobertores, a noite estava realmente fria, disse que eu poderia pegar o que precisasse durante a noite no quarto. Depois se foi para o primeiro andar. Não poderia haver lugar melhor para dormir do que o quarto dele, a cama macia de casal com lençóis brancos, o cheiro dele em toda parte. Eu mergulhei nela, rolando de um lado para o outro. A chuva ainda caia forte lá fora, o clima triste arrastou meus pensamentos para Mike, a cara que ele tinha feito quando estava me deixando naquela noite. Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem assim, nunca foi minha intensão magoá-lo, mas meu coração havia feito uma nova descoberta eu ainda não sabia se era bom ou ruim estar apaixonada pelo meu chefe.

As horas passaram, já era quase três da manhã, o sono fraco não conseguia me arrastar de vez. Quanto mais eu queria dormir mais irritada ficava por estar com insônia, o que resultava em mais insônia, e o ciclo se repetia. Puxei um dos travesseiros e me agarrei a ele, rolei para um lado, para o outro nenhuma posição ficava confortável nessa enorme cama fria.

-Isabella? - sussurrou uma voz no escuro fazendo com que eu pulasse de susto.

-Oi - sussurrei de volta.

-Não consigo dormir - disse o escuro.

-Por que?

-Alguns pesadelos - suspirou.

-Quer falar sobre eles? - perguntei sem saber o que fazer.

-Não! - disse de imediato.

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu... Eu não sei - disse ele sentando na cama, agora com o pouco de luz que vinha da janela eu podia enxergá-lo. Ele parecia chateado, triste, irritado. Ficou lá me olhando como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Levantei uma parte da coberta e o chamei para deitar, ele não veio.

-Edward, rápido eu estou congelando. - exigi. Ele veio, deitou e eu o envolvi com o cobertor. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, os dois perdidos sem saber o que fazer. Sem falar nada, puxei minha mão para seu cabelo e comecei à acaricia-lo como havia feito antes. Ele suspirou lentamente e fechou os olhos arrastando a cabeça para mais perto. Continuei acariciando-o até que estávamos quase dormindo, eu queria abraça-lo, beija-lo, mas ainda estava com medo do que viria amanhã. Sussurrei "durma bem" antes de beija-lo na testa, como ele havia feito comigo. Depois deixei que a inconsciência me arrastasse em um lindo sonho onde tudo era mais fácil para nós.

**_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T **

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, sei que tinha prometido postar mais rápido, mas me mudei e as coisas estão uma bagunça.

Então, espero que gostem do capítulo, o próximo vou tentar fazer bem maior para compensar, prometo!

Beijooos, não esqueçam de mim.


End file.
